Manservant Under The Mountain
by sarenelsoria
Summary: None of the company dies, Bilbo leaves before the battle of five armies. Dain believes that Bilbo should be more strongly punished for stealing the Arkenstone. He hires Bounty hunters to bring him back to Erebor, on the journey the bounty hunters break Bilbo, making him have the mind of a child before he heals. Thorin inacts an old Dwarven law and makes Bilbo his Manservant. m/m
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was all the fault of that hobbit, his family had nearly all died because of the creature! His younger cousins and Thorin might still die. Dain Ironfoot paced back and forth from the makeshift tent, not creature stolen from the Line of Durin, he had betrayed them to their enemies and his cousin sent him off with a slap on the wrist? No Dain knew precisely who was resposible for his family's condition, had it not been for the hobbit, his cousin would have let the men, goblins, elves and Orks finish each other off, but Thorin had been actually worried enough about the small creature to join the battle. Of course Thorin would never admit to such a thing, but Dain knew it to be true. After all Thorin was a sensable enough dwarf, despite being a dreamer and he knew that Thorin would never risk his lives or the lives of his family with such blatent disregard, unless someone he cared for was in trouble and despite everything Dain belived that his cousin still cared for the creature. He would see that thing punished and the people would be behind him in this, as betrayers to the royal line should be fully punished. His cousin was yet to wake, as Dain sent out word that there was a reward that would be given to whoever brought the hobbit back alive.

* * *

After Bilbo had attempted to save the lives of his friends, by trying to make them see reason and got banished in return for it, he decided that there was nothing left there for him in the lonely mountain. A decision that could not have come too soon, as he heard the clash of battle behind him and had to wear his magic ring and get by on the wayfarer bread the elves had given him for most of the journey. He had just arrived back home at his comfortable hobbit hole, when quite unexpectedly he was grabbed in the middle of the night and tied up by several dwarves. They forced something down his throat and he remembered the rest of the journey being very hazy as they drugged him throughout it, they also beat him repeatedly and one had almost raped him, before the others said that such a betrayer wasn't worth the bother. That confused Bilbo, as to him he hadn't seen the taking of the Arkenstone as a betrayal, he had only been trying to help everyone after all.

Still as the days dragged into months and Bilbo was dragged across the length and breadth of Middle Earth, he decided that it didn't matter anymore, that nothing mattered any more. For the dwarves had broken the small creature, he begged for any kindness and they looked at him with even more disgust, as he tried to do little things for them. In essence in becoming their punching bag, the hobbit lost himself.

It was a bedraggled and pitiful creature that arrived at Erebor, so pitiful that he was unrecognizable. "Who is this creature, I'm looking for Bilbo Baggins, not just any hobbit. This creature looks nearly starved and is silvered haired, not honeyed!" Dain told the kidnappers, Bilbo meanwhile sat hunched in on himself, uninterested in what was going on.

At that moment Thorin burst into the room. "What is this about you putting a warrant out for Bilbo?" Thorin demanded. "I handled the matter as I saw fit Dain."

"You treated the creature much too gently, he needs to be properly punished."

"This matter is done with!"

"The people wouldn't agree Thorin, they take the betrayal of a dwarven house seriously, unlike you seem to." He said and Bilbo huddled in on himself.

"Just please don't hurt me, don't let them hurt me either!" He pleaded.

"His mind is clearly gone Dain, whoever this is."

"I don't want to go back to sleep, please, no more beating, no more pain." Bilbo said curling in on himself, hobbits were delicate creatures. He felt Thorin's arms wrap around him and gently hold him.

"Its alright, they can't hurt you any more." Thorin said gently and Bilbo buried his face into Thorin's chest and started to sob.

"I'llll bee goood froom now on I promise, I won't go off on adventures and I'll stay in my hobbit hole and ignore sad dwarves." Bilbo said. "Just don't hurt me anymore."

"Sad dwarves?" Thorin asked.

"They were really sad and I wanted to help them." Bilbo said. "But they sent me away, I was only trying to help them, but I hurt them and they hurt me. I didn't want to be near them, cause it hurt, but then the bad men came and they hurt me. Don't let the bad men get me!"

"He's obviously faking." Dain said and Thorin stared at his cousin.

"How could someone fake these bruises Dain, or his hair changing from golden to silver?" Thorin demanded, staring at the hobbit.

"What about our reward?"

"There will be no reward!" Dain said. "This isn't Bilbo Baggins, whatever this creature is, whatever you turned him into this isn't Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm Bilbo Baggins, I'm not a creature and why is that man shouting?" Bilbo asked and Thorin hushed the hobbit.

"Its alright Bilbo, we will get you to Oin and he'll give you something to eat if your good."

"Food?" Bilbo asked looking up hopefully with big brown eyes. "The bad man didn't let me eat, only enough to keep me alive." He said and hunched in on himself. "To keep a bad man alive, but I only ate once every three days, I'm going to go to the green lands, Mama says its nice there and I'll get to see Grandpa again, right?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, do you hear me Bilbo?" Thorin demanded, picking up the thin emaciated hobbit and walking quickly to the healer's hall with him. Oin stared at the creature in Thorin's arms.

"Set him down on the bed."

"Not until he stands trial, crazy or not that's still Bilbo Baggins and he deserves to be punished for what he did." Dain said.

"He's been punished enough Dain, look at the state of him and its your fault he's like this." Thorin said as Oin fed Bilbo some broth and examined him.

"Not good, not good." He said and Bilbo laughed, holding onto the cup.

"You're funny, funny man." He said and Oin stared at him.

"His mind has shut down to protect himself, I'm not sure if I will ever get him back to normal. Though I can stop him from starving to death." He added and continued to feed another mug of soup to the hobbit, Bilbo whimpered when it was taken away. "Its alright lad, I'll give you more food soon, just rest."

"Don't wanna, not sleepy." Bilbo said though it was clear he was exhausted.

"Its alright Bilbo, you are safe." Thorin told him gently.

"I can't believe you would treat your betrayer like that!" Dain said.

"Bilbo was my friend, to his mind he was only doing what was best for me." Thorin said. "I realized that as I healed and even when I was most angry at him, I couldn't kill him. Hobbits are different then dwarrows Dain, they believe in different things."

"I was bad, I'm sorry, no more hurting?" Bilbo asked plaintively.

"No one will hurt you Bilbo, not ever again, now sleep."

"Don' wanna sleep, cause the bad men will come back."

"No they won't." Thorin said. "I'll keep the bad man away, they wouldn't dare come near you, as long as I hold you." Thorin said and Dain stared at his cousin as he wrapped his arms around the hobbit and the hobbit nuzzled against his chest. "He's been punished enough Dain, but if you and the people insist upon it, I will enact the right of the Blood kin debt."

"This creature saved your life?" Dain demanded and Thorin nodded.

"On more then one occasion, as someone who saved my life and hurt me, you are going to help me now."

"Help Thorin?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

"Lets try to get you better first, alright?" He asked and Bilbo nodded snuggling closer to Thorin. The hobbit clearly craved kindness and touch after being denied it for so long. He held Bilbo until he started to snore and wondered what had happened to his Burglar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bilbo woke up as someone gently shook his shoulder. He whimpered and curled in on himself. "Its alright lad, I won't hurt you." The voice said, it was a voice Bilbo knew, a voice he liked.

"Oin?" Bilbo asked and Oin smiled.

"Good you know its me and you know who you are, that's very good Bilbo." Oin praised. "Can you remember where you are?"

"Erebor? Cause that's where you live, right?" Bilbo asked and Oin smiled at the hobbit.

"That's right lad, how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked and Bilbo looked at his hands.

"Is this a game, I like games." Bilbo said and Oin nodded.

"Yes its a game, now how many fingers?"

"Three?" Bilbo asked and Oin frowned.

"Are you sure?" Oin asked and Bilbo squinted his head hurt.

"Two? It would be easier if they stopped moving." Bilbo said and laughed as Oin looked worried.

"You've got a concussion, in addition to being more then half starved and having bruises all over your body."

"What's that?"

"It means when your head really hurts and its a bit hard to think for a while." Oin said.

"My head's been hurting a lot, they liked kicking it." Bilbo complained and Oin ran gentle fingers over Bilbo's head, he saw several lacerations on the hobbit's head, in addition to bumps and bruises. He didn't want to think of the damage that had been caused by being with those dwarves for the four month journey to Erebor.

"I will make you something to feel better, it will stop you hurting."

"No more hurting?" Bilbo asked.

"No more hurting, but first you need to drink your broth, alright?" Oin asked and the hobbit nodded. "Slowly though Bilbo."

"Can't I eat something other then broth?" Bilbo asked and Oin shook his head.

"Your stomach needs to get used to food again Bilbo." Oin told him and helped him to drink several cups of broth. "You can have some more in a little while, if your a good lad and drink your pain tonic." Oin said and Bilbo nodded, he drank the potion and sighed in relief, but as he got drowsey he started to panic.

"No more sleep please, I'll be good." Bilbo said and Oin stared at the hobbit, not knowing what else to do, he smoothed his hands across Bilbo's back, anger striking him as he felt the hobbit shaking in fear.

"You are good, but you need to rest Bilbo, give your body a chance to get better." Oin said.

"No more pain...No more pain." Bilbo said rocking back and forth. "No more..."He trailled off and started to snore softly, Oin stared at the hobbit, surprised at how quickly the potion had effected him. He was even more alarmed when the hobbit slept for two days. He managed to trickle broth into Bilbo's mouth and keep him alive in that time, but still he was very relieved when Bilbo woke up. The hobbit hunched in on himself and started to cry.

"Bilbo, lad what's wrong?" Oin asked, but got no answer from the hobbit, Bilbo was too upset for that and only continued to sob. Oin gently rested a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and was surprised when the hobbit buried his face into Oin's robes, clinging to him. "Its alright Bilbo, you are alright and among friends. We'll get you well and you can help Thorin."

"Help Thorin, I helped Thorin, but he said I was bad, bad Bilbo." Bilbo said and started to cry again.

"What you did was thought to be bad, bad for dwarves, but you were just trying to help in the only way you could. I don't think you were bad Bilbo, the rest of the company doesn't think you were bad either, but others think you were bad and they might do bad things to Thorin if he doesn't make them happy." Oin explained gently to the hobbit. "Its alright, but please be gentle with yourself, here have some broth." He handed the hobbit a cup and Bilbo drank it. "There's a lad, how are you feeling?"

"Head still hurts, but it doesn't hurt bad no more, no more tonics please?" Bilbo asked.

"No more tonics, or at least, not until I get the dosage right, how often were you made to drink something by the bad men?"

"Don't know, I was so sleepy." Bilbo said. "Don't wanna sleep again."

"You don't have to, not right away at least. Why don't I read to you for a bit instead, you like drawing right?" He asked and Bilbo nodded. "Well then it won't hurt you that much, if you draw while I read." Oin offered and Bilbo grinned, Oin pulled up a chair and handed Bilbo some papers. Bilbo drew while Oin read from a Westron book of tales. He watched over his charge from the corner of his eye and he read, wincing at the childish drawings Bilbo managed and remembering how much finer Bilbo's drawings used to be. He continued to read to the hobbit, until the quill dropped and he started to snore. Oin gently laid Bilbo down as Thorin burst into the room.

"They gave him Alshrinal!" Thorin said furiously, before Oin could warn him to be quiet. The hobbit awoke and started to scream, pulling his feet up to his chest and rocking back and forth.

"Its alright Bilbo, no one is going to hurt you! Thorin what were you thinking, frightening him like that."

"But they..."

"I know about Alshrinal, in overdoses it can reduce a mind of someone, to that of a child. Luckily the effects fade with time, but I don't know how long it will take for him to recover and I've heard that there can sometimes be relapses even then. The bounty hunters finally talked then?"

"Oh they talked, after I persuaded them for the past three days, when I threatened to do to them, what they did to Bilbo, they talked alright. The scum is currently in the prison and they will stay there, I don't care what the people think about this. They drove Bilbo crazy, no matter how temporary it might be and that is unforgivable." He said and gently put his arms around the hobbit. "You are safe Bilbo, I'm sorry I got angry, I just don't like seeing you hurt like this." He told Bilbo as Bilbo shook back and forth.

"It would be better to leave him, he's stuck in his own world and it can sometimes damage a person by being too forceful. He's gone through a lot Thorin, in these last months." He said and Thorin nodded, backing away from the hobbit. Bilbo eventually calmed down and Thorin hugged him gently.

"No one is going to hurt you Bilbo, not anymore." Thorin told him gently as Bilbo started to cry, after a while he exhausted himself and fell asleep against Thorin. Thorin gently laid the hobbit back down and turned to Oin.

"How much longer will he be like this?"

"I do not know, it could be as short of a time as a week, or months before he fully recovers. He should be able to start helping you after a week or so, but other then that I'm not certain."

"I see, well I suppose we can only wait for him to return to himself." Thorin said and sighed softly. "I must get back to work." He added and Oin nodded, watching the king depart, Oin could only hope that Bilbo got better, because if he didn't it would way heavy on all of the company.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning Explicit Nature stuff**

Chapter Three

It took two weeks for Bilbo to recover from his injuries, but his mind still seemed to be damaged. The company visited him, while he was in the healing halls, but when Oin asked about the visit Bilbo didn't remember anything specific that had happened. He had become close friends with Bifur during that time, the dwarf having patients with the addled hobbit, because he was addled himself. They would converse for hours in made up signs, in order to get their points across, the hobbit and dwarf often laughing happily.

However that particular morning Bilbo woke up with a headache and his sniffling alerted Oin that he was up. "What's wrong my lad?"

"Head hurts." Bilbo said and Oin frowned, hugging the hobbit gently. Bilbo leaned into the contact, longing for the gentle touches Oin gave him. Oin was surprised that Bilbo wanted to touch anyone at all, after he had been attacked.

"Well I think we might try the tonic again, I think I've got the right dose this time and it should ease the pounding your head is giving you."

"It feels like a festival day drum!"

"Well then we'll have to take our medicine like a good fauntling won't we?" He asked Bilbo and Bilbo nodded, as Oin handed him the tonic. Bilbo drained it and sighed with relief. "Other then the headache, are you feeling dizzy, or seeing two images where there is only supposed to be one?"

"Nah uh." Bilbo said and Oin nodded.

"That's very good, does your tummy hurt?"

"I'm hungry, my tummy doesn't hurt, but the badger is inside of it." Bilbo said and giggled.

"The badger?"

"It claws at you, when it wants you to feed it." Bilbo said. "It used to claw at me a lot, but its better now, now that you take care of me. Will you be my Papa Oin?" Bilbo asked and Oin blinked at him.

"You have a Papa Bilbo." Oin said and Bilbo shook his head.

"My Papa went away with my Mama, I remember that." His brows scrunched up and he frowned. "I remember being really sad, but I don't know why. Will Papa be coming back?"

"No little one, you are right, but I can't be your Papa. I'm a dwarf and your a hobbit."

"So Mama always said that it not matter what race you are, it matter what you are inside. She used to say that when I played in the forest, I wanted elves and dwarves to be my friends, but none came, not till later. Then I had friends, but there was a bad elf and bad dwarves and a really scary dragon."

"Yes the dragon was really scary, but its gone now." Oin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Gone like Mama and Papa." Bilbo agreed and Oin nodded, checking the hobbit over gently, he smiled when Bilbo didn't wince once, though he seemed to lean into Oin's touch when he caressed his hair. Oin sighed, the poor hobbit was desperate for kindness after what he had gone through. He continued to stroke Bilbo's hair, his fingers braiding it gently in the knots for friendship. If Bilbo had been a dwarf, the braiding of his hair would have shown how much Oin cared for him. It would also have made him feel safe, it was the only thing Oin could think of to calm Bilbo.

"You're almost better Bilbo, I can't hold you here anymore." Oin said.

"Don't take me back to bad men!"

"Never Bilbo, you will never see those men again, I promise you." Oin said and ran a hand through his hair, dwarves often did that when upset or nervous, as the touching of their hair calmed them. "Remember when you did a bad thing Bilbo?"

"Uh hu." Bilbo said. "I'm really sorry, I won't never do it again."

"I know you won't, but because you did a bad thing and because Thorin is king, certain rules have to be followed." Oin stated.

"What rules?" Bilbo asked. "Mama said rules are good, cause they make you not hurt. Did the bad men come cause of those rules?"

"They did Bilbo, but Thorin didn't want them to come. Still when you were brought back, Thorin had no choice but to follow our tradi-rules." Oin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Cause not obeying the rules gets you into trouble." Bilbo said and Oin nodded.

"Exactly, you are a very cleaver fauntling. One of those rules is that you have to care for Thorin, to help him dress and stay close by him, in case he needs you to get something for him, or to help him in some way."

"Okay, I like helping my friends." Bilbo said and smiled. "I'm feeling better."

"That's good lad." Oin said, though he was unsure of Bilbo's ability to help Thorin. "Now lets get you up for your exercises." He said and Bilbo nodded, he ran Bilbo through a series of exercises that tested his ability to do tasks and ensured that he would gain his strength back. "Very good Bilbo, seems like you'll be helping Thorin sooner then I thought."

"Okay!" Bilbo sounded excited by the prospect. "Why does Thorin not visit me?"

"He's very busy Bilbo, he has to run a kingdom." Oin said and Bilbo nodded, though Thorin also felt responsible for Bilbo being sick. "You can help him do that, after I show you around Erebor, are you alright with walking with me around the kingdom today?" He asked and Bilbo nodded. "Alright then lad, right now we're at the highest peak of the mountain." He said. "This is where the royal quarters are and where the company lives. The floor below us is the Council hall, below that is the Builder's Hall, then there is the Maker's Hall, the Guard's Hall, the Scribe's Hall, the Miner's Hall, the Healer's Hall and finally the marketplace and mines." He said and Bilbo nodded. "The Council Hall is for the council that advises the king and settles petty disputes that Thorin has neither the time, nor the inclination to settle for himself. The Builder's Hall, is the hall that is reserved for those that maintain the tunnels and build our versions of hobbit holes. Then there is the Maker's Hall, hall to smiths, stone setters, gem cutters, inventors and jewelry makers. There is also the Guard's Hall, hall to soldiers, keepers of the peace and the honor guards."

"What are honor guards?" Bilbo asked.

"Those that guard others that have power, or are well respected. Thorin stopped any attempts of giving him an honor guard and the rest of the company didn't want one either. Though you may see them occasionally, when you go to visit the council seat." He said and Bilbo nodded. "I'm afraid that all we have for you to wear for now is dwarven clothing."

"But I want my clothes."

"Your clothes were too travel worn to salvage Bilbo." Oin said and the hobbit started to cry. "Its alright Bilbo, dwarven clothing is warm and comfortable and we can always make you some hobbit clothes."

"I wanna go home." Bilbo said and threw himself at Oin, burying his face into the healer's shirt. "I wanna go home, its too cold here and there's no sun or flowers."

"I know lad, I know, but you can't go home, you did a bad thing remember?" Oin said and Bilbo sniffled into his shirt, Oin stroked back Bilbo's hair. "Everything will be alright, you will see." He promised the hobbit, though he wasn't sure of that himself. "Now you need to get dressed lad." He added and Bilbo nodded, though he still held on to Oin's shirt, drawing comfort from the contact. Oin laid out clothes for him and smiled at the hobbit. "I thought that you might like to dress yourself, I'll be in the other room if you need me."

"Thank you." Bilbo said and smiled at Oin, watching as the dwarf left the room. The hobbit lifted the nightgown off of his shoulders, before putting on the simple shirt and trousers Oin had left for him. He fastened the four buttons that held the trousers, before he put on the silver coat trimmed in fur over the shirt he had been given. He tied it around his shoulders, giggling at his arms and hands, which the sleeves of the coat completely covered. He tried to roll them up, but found he was unable to do so without help.

"Oin!" Bilbo called and Oin came into the room. "They are too big Oin, I'm swimmin' in em." Bilbo said and Oin smiled.

"These were the smallest clothes we could find on such short notice, tailors don't stock children's clothes as their mothers often just buy them bigger and let them out as the child needs." Oin said and Bilbo nodded. "Unfortunately, although we gave them your waistcoat for measurement, it is not finished yet." He said and Bilbo frowned.

"Wanna wear my clothing! I look stupid." He said and Oin laughed.

"No, you don't, though I agree dwarven clothes don't seem to suit you. You don't look stupid Bilbo." Oin said.

"I'm too old for dress up!"

"How old are you then?" Oin asked, he had wondered that before, but there had been no polite way of asking. He didn't want Bilbo to become upset or confused.

"You know silly, I'm ten." Bilbo said and Oin stared at him, he hadn't really considered before how hobbits aged differently then his folk. A dwarven child of ten would have just have gotten out of nappies and would be completely dependent on those around him. While Bilbo seemed fairly self sufficient, he was not like the children of the Big Folk either who would have been much more mature than he acted at the age of ten. Therefore Oin could place his age somewhere between that of a dwarfling and that of a man, the two races that he was most famillar with.

"Your very grown up for ten, lets get you fed." Oin said and Bilbo nodded.

"My Mom said that too, can we play after we eat?" Bilbo asked.

"First we need to play a game called lets find our way around? How does that sound?" Oin asked.

"Sounds boring, can we play outside?"

"Maybe if we have time, before we need to go see Thorin." Oin said and Bilbo nodded, he trustingly put his hand in Oin's.

"Okay, then lets play your game really fast, cause I wanna go outside." Bilbo said and Oin nodded.

"That would be fine with me Bilbo." He said, though he doubted that they could make it through Erebor all that quickly. He thought that the hobbit would not want to, after witnessing the wonders of the dwarven city. He smiled at the hobbit and took his hand. "Now don't let go of my hand, alright?"

"Alright." Bilbo said cheerfully and to walk with Oin. They left the chambers of the healing hall together and found themselves in a corridor.

"The company sleeps in those chambers and the kitchen, gardens and elevator are over there."

"There's a garden here?" Bilbo asked and Oin nodded.

"Thorin replanted it, it was one of his mother's favorite places in the mountain. We can go see it later if your good."

"I'll be good." Bilbo said and grinned. "I get to play in a garden!" He said and Oin chuckled.

"Yes, indeed you do." Oin said and walked with the excitable hobbit to the kitchen. "Now if you eat your bacon and eggs, you can have a scone." Oin said, feeling guilty for treating Bilbo like a small child, for all that it was necessary. Bilbo nodded and was served a heaping pile of bacon and eggs, as well as toast. Bilbo dug into his breakfast, as Oin ate at a more sedate pace. He smiled as Bilbo got some of the jam on his chin. "You need to wipe your face Bilbo." He said and the hobbit wiped the jam off his face. They finished eating and went together to the elevator shaft. "The councilor's halls are fairly dull, but Thorin should be there around this time of day, with Fili, Kili and Balin."

"Fili and Kili?" Bilbo asked excitedly and Oin smiled.

"Yes lad, but they won't have time to play with you, they will be busy." Oin said and Bilbo frowned before nodding.

"I get to see em right?" He asked and Oin nodded.

"Yes, you get to see them." He replied, as they found their way to the elevator. Oin pressed a button and Bilbo held on tightly as they started to descend.

"Why's the floor movin'?" Bilbo asked and Oin laughed.

"Lad, this is called an elevator, it will take us to see our friends, don't you want to see our friends?" He asked and the hobbit nodded.

"But why it gots to be so scary?" Bilbo asked and Oin patted the hobbit gently on the shoulder.

"The ride will take forty five minutes lad, I can't make it go back up, now its going down." Oin said and Bilbo nodded. "Why don't we play a game, I'm thinking of a thing that starts with the letter J and is pretty."

"Juniper?" Bilbo ventured.

"No lad, something else."

"What starts with a letter J and is pretty, besides Juniper." Bilbo demanded.

"Dwarves like them."

"Jewels, its jewels isn't it?" Bilbo asked and Oin smiled.

"Yes lad, your very cleaver." Oin praised. "Now you think of one..." So the forty five minutes passed with Bilbo and Oin attempting to stump each other at guessing objects. By the time the door opened, Bilbo had quite forgotten that he had been afraid.

"Now we get to see Thorin and Fi and Ki and Balin!" Bilbo said and the hobbit nearly dragged Oin out the door.

"Bilbo slow down lad, I know your excited, but your going too fast." Oin said and Bilbo reluctantly slowed down. They headed for the council chambers and Bilbo stared at the forty dwarves and his friends sitting in seats, with Thorin at the head of the hall. To the hobbit it looked like they were all yelling at Thorin, because they were talking in Khudzul. He didn't realize that the dwarf that bellowed the loudest often got his topic seen to first and the council voiced their agendas accordingly. He thought that they were yelling at his friend and that was something Bilbo couldn't stand.

"STOP IT, STOP YELLIN' AT EM!" Bilbo said and forty dwarves turned and stared at the hobbit, as Thorin glared at Bilbo for a moment, displeased with the interruption. His glare was short lived, when he saw it was the hobbit that had yelled.

"Bilbo, they aren't yelling at me, or my nephews, we are simply discussing which agenda to see to first." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned.

"It sounded like yellin' to me." Bilbo said and a few people laughed at that statement. "Its not funny, no one yells at my friends." He said and crossed his arms, that got even more people to laugh at the disgruntled hobbit.

"Its alright Bilbo, we're alright." Fili said and smiled at Bilbo. "Dwarven politics are just very loud, it startled Ki as a babe."

"Did not." Kili interjected.

"It did too brother and you know it." Fili said and more dwarves smiled at the interaction between their princes.

"You have no excuse to act like children, Fili and Kili Vilison." Thorin said and the boys nodded, before resuming their stiff expressions. "Now if your going to stay Bilbo, you need to be quiet and soon you will have to stay beside me."

"Okay, but Oin said he'd take me to see Erebor and I wanna see it first." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"Very well, return here once you are done, traveling through my kingdom." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Okay, see you later friends, do we have to ride the elevator Oin?" Bilbo asked. "Cause its really scary."

"Unfortunately we do Bilbo, the stairway is broken in places and it would take three hours to reach the next hall." Oin replied and Bilbo nodded.

"Okay, but you gots to hold my hand and play the game with me." Bilbo said and Oin nodded very seriously.

"Very well, we will do that." He replied. "I will bring him back, once he has a better grasp on what's about the mountain." He said and Thorin nodded, together they left the hall and went back down. "Other then the council hall, there's only the council quarters on this floor." Oin explained and Bilbo nodded. They played the guessing game, on the way to the next hall and Bilbo was very relieved to get out of the elevator once it stopped. He stared at the builders hall, here the walls took on the shape of spirals, going ever upward and outward. "They are pretty, but delicate and need frequent repairs, its impractical for the other halls to have them, considering the amount of maintenance they require. The builder's hall is slightly dangerous, though most of the work is done in tunnels, small things that are easier to complete are first made here like a puzzle, then the various pieces are placed where they need to go in Erebor." He explained and Bilbo nodded. "So stay close by me alright, I don't want you getting hurt and we'll only peek into this hall. There's a meal hall, beyond the common workspace and quarters beyond that." He said and Bilbo nodded, entranced by the stone colums and wood beams the dwarves cut and shaped.

"They are pretty." Bilbo said and Oin smiled.

"Yes they are pretty, very pretty." He agreed. "These will be going to refit the throne room, which was damaged in the dragon's attack. Thorin insisted that we saw to other repairs first, before those of the throne room and so finally they are underway." He said and Bilbo nodded. "See how large those pieces of stone are, they are going to be carved down and fit into the stone archways that are being rebuilt for the throne room." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"It looks hard."

"And it is very hard, it takes a lot of skill and determination to be a builder." Oin said and Bilbo nodded. "Are you ready to continue down in the elevator lad?" He asked and Bilbo nodded, they went back into the elevator and down to the maker's hall. "This Hall is divided into five main sections one for each of the dwarven disciplines, we'll be avoiding the inventor's and smith's hall as their work is considered to be the most dangerous of the Maker's disciplines."

"Okay." Bilbo said and they walked back to the elevator, riding down in it again. Bilbo had grown used to riding in it by now and didn't find it nearly as scary as he had before. The doors opened and Bilbo darted out staring disinterestedly at the dwarves cutting stone. He walked further into the hall and found the stone laying to be more interesting. The dwarves in this room heated metal and beat on it with hammers, until it reached the desired shape, they would then apply stones and other precious metals in elaborate patterns. Bilbo stared fascinated at them, before an older dwarf smiled at the hobbit.

"Come here, you can watch me lad." He said and for once Oin was glad that news spread fast throughout the various halls of Erebor and someone had the courage to be nice to his charge. Bilbo went over and watched as the older dwarf beat on the metal shaping it.

"Do you write on the metal?" Bilbo asked and the dwarf nodded.

"Sometimes we engrave the metal, or we spell out simple words with gold wire, which melts into the steel." He explained and the hobbit nodded. "For the most part, we make jewelery to be sold at market, most of my guild is comprised of several dwarven families that own different stalls and businesses. It gets more technical then that, but I think we'll keep it at that and have done." He added and smiled at the hobbit.

"Its pretty." Bilbo said. "But metal is cold. "Not to dwarves, although we value stone more than metal, metal still sings to us, the song not as strong as when we commune with the stone, but a song all the same." The dwarf said and Bilbo nodded, not really understanding what he was saying. "Now this piece is nearly finished and I'll need to start on a new one soon."

"Okay I'll go." Bilbo said and smiled at the dwarf. "Thank you Mr. Dwarf." He then scampered back to Oin, as the dwarf smiled at him and watched him leave. "He showed me how jewels are laid in metal."

"I saw, do you want to see the jewelry makers?" He asked and Bilbo nodded,they walked together to a final hall and Bilbo saw people boring small holes into stones, then stringing them on necklaces. Most of the people in this hall were quite young, even some children who played with boxes full of beads in the corner. "For the maker families, the first discipline a young dwarfling does is that of bead stringing, the work gets more elaborate from there." He explained and Bilbo nodded, bored.

"I'm hungry."

"We'll eat at the scribes hall, Ori said that he would like to meet us there for an early lunch, would you like to leave now?" Oin asked and Bilbo nodded. "I think we'll stop with the scribes hall, I think you'd find the healers hall to be boring and the miner's hall is just a dining hall and sleeping quarters really, as most of their work is done at the mines."

"Okay." Bilbo said cheerfully. "How long will it take to get there?"

"We will have to go down three levels, so about two hours and twenty five minutes, give or take." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"Okay, the elavador, don't, scare me no more." He said and Oin smiled at him.

"You are a very brave hobbit Bilbo." Oin praised and Bilbo grinned as they got in the elevator. Oin told a story to Bilbo when the hobbit grew tired of a guessing game. Oin was relieved when the doors opened to the Scribe Hall and grinned as Bilbo's mouth dropped open. The Scribe Hall was impressive, it went up for four stories and each story had a staircase leading up to the next, the stone platforms and railings had been carved from the rock of the mountain, hallowed out as the library expanded year after year.

"So many books!" Bilbo said excitedly and Oin chuckled.

"The library of Erebor used to be one of the most famous in Middle Earth. We are standing in the Khudzul section, but the rooms beyond contain books with Westron and Sindarian."

"I can read Westron, can I read some books, can I Oin?"

"When Thorin doesn't need you, I see no reason why you can't read some books." Oin said and smiled at the halfling and the excited look on his face. He saw Ori bent double over some old tomb, with ink on his face and a wide grin. Ori was never more at home, then among his ink and paper friends. "Hello Ori." Oin said and Ori's head shot up and he stared confused at Oin a moment, before grinning.

"Hello Oin, hello Bilbo." Ori said.

"Oin said that I could take a few books with me!" Bilbo said.

"As long as you take good care of them Bilbo and make sure they don't get damaged."

"Okay!" Bilbo said and grinned. "I'll be really careful." He added and smiled at Ori. "I love to read, its the best!"

"I think reading is great too." Ori agreed. "Now I'll just put that I have this book on the ledger and then we can go have lunch together, how does that sound?"

"Great!" Bilbo said. "I'm reeaallly hungry, we skipped second breakfast and elevensies." He said and Ori laughed.

"You hobbits and your food." He said and clapped Bilbo on the back. Bilbo stiffened a moment, looking frightened. "I'm sorry Bilbo, I forgot."

"Please don't hurt me." Bilbo said and almost crumpled in on himself, before Oin wrapped his arms around the hobbit.

"Did Ori hurt you lad, it was just a friendly clap on the back and we're getting food right now." Oin said gently. "No one here will hurt you, or they will hear from me."

"No one?"

"No one." Oin replied and Bilbo sniffled, his hand going to an empty pocket and not finding anything, before he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Bilbo needs people to be gentle with him, he's still on the mend." He explained to Ori and Ori nodded. "It wasn't your fault lad." Oin added and took Bilbo's hand. "Now lets get you some food lad." He said and Bilbo nodded, they walked together through the library and Bilbo tried to stop at the Westron and strangely to the dwarves the Sidarian rooms. There were fewer dwarves in the Westron section and none at all in the Sindarian section.

"Can you read this Bilbo?" Ori asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I want to...I wanted to travel, so I learned elf writing, I couldn't learn dwarf writing, but I wanted to." He said and smiled at Ori.

"We keep our writing and language separate from the other races, because of all races we are most closely tied to our tongue. Mahal himself created our language for us and it is one of our most precious possessions." Ori said. "I could give you some books on dwarven history and customs if you like, in addition to some of our tales and legends and a few books of tall tales."

"Please can you?" Bilbo asked and Ori grinned.

"Of course Bilbo, your our friend. Although our language is only shared among dwarves and those that come from the same stone as a dwarf, there is no reason why you shouldn't learn more about our society."

"What does come from the same stone mean?" Bilbo asked.

"Dwarves believe that in Mahal's realm before we are born, Mahal cleaves us from soul stone. He then sends the stone that he mines to dwell on this plain in dwarven bodies. Those that are split from the same stone are half of a whole set, together they make one of Mahal's soul stones. Sometimes Mahal in his eagerness cleaves too much rock and those souls must be put into other bodies beside those of dwarves." He said. "Regardless if they are dwarven or not, a dwarf would not deny his One the ability to know all of him."

"What's a One?"

"It is the one person that makes us feel the most whole, we find them by..."

"He's a bit young for that Ori." Oin interjected hastily and Ori nodded.

"For what, I wanna know!" Bilbo said and Oin and Ori groaned.

"Well when two dwarves like each other very much, they do a special dance to see if they are each other's One." Ori said.

"What kind of dance?" Bilbo asked. "Is it like the naked dancing Mom and Dad used to..."

"Yes, yes its like that." Ori said blushing bright red.

"Oh, okay." Bilbo said and frowned, were the dwarves that kidnapped him trying to see if he was their one? There were always only two of them and they asked Bilbo to suck their diddles. Bilbo didn't understand why they wanted this, but he did it and when it felt wrong and he refused he was beaten by one of them for it. He had done it whenever they asked after that and dreaded when the two had watches right after each other. They always seemed to be happy afterward and then fall into a deep sleep with smiles on their faces. He frowned, why had they made him do that to them? He wondered before his thoughts returned to the food he was about to have, he didn't like thinking about the time he spent with the bad men.

"Are you hungry Bilbo?" Oin asked when Bilbo had been quiet for several moments, he knew that Bilbo's silence most likely meant that he had been abused in some way. The hobbit was never usually quiet for this long, unless asleep or something reminded him of those that had taken him to Erebor.

"Uh huh." Bilbo said and grinned up at Oin. "Can we stay here a while, I wanna look at the books."

"Of course we can Bilbo, though I'd say we should only stay here for two hours after lunch. By the time we return it will be seven thirty."

"Okay." Bilbo said and walked to the dining hall with the other dwarves. He sat down and Oin and Ori got the food, pointing out that Bilbo might spill it on himself if he tried to help. They then ate the thick slab of beef, potatoes and gravy together in near silence. They finished and Bilbo nearly jumped to his feet and dashed for the elvish texts. He grinned scanning the titles of what appeared to be children's tales for elvish children. He picked up one of the tombs and smiled, he had always liked the tale about twin brothers Hilardar and Jilardar, it was a story of how the brothers built a ship that could fly and sailed it to the moon. They brought back a gift for the Valar and the Valar blessed them by allowing them to always be together, as they moved around the earth, making sure that the seasons changed and the moon and sun danced around each other in the sky. He hugged the tale tightly to his chest, before Ori called him to get several stories, histories and cultural books that were about dwarves. He then examined the Westron section for himself, picking up the books that looked interesting, until he had quite a tall stack and it was time to leave. "Can I come back soon Ori?"

"When Thorin can spare you, you can come here if you like." Ori replied and smiled at the hobbit. "I'll see you around Bilbo, I don't live with the rest of the company, as its too far of a journey to here from the royal quarters." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"I'll see you when our paths next cross." Bilbo said and grinned, as Oin took two sacks full of books from Ori.

"Return those when you can Bilbo, alright?" Ori asked and Bilbo nodded, they left on the lift and Bilbo spent all the journey riding back up reading. He read his fairy tales mainly enjoying the stories of daring and cunning and of little males and females triumphing against great odds. Finally they were back at the royal quarters. "Now we should get something to eat, the others should be arriving soon." He said and Bilbo nodded, indeed another elevator opened soon after theirs and a tired Fili and Kili got out with Thorin. "How did it go?"

"We got some things done today, I'll be glad when the repairs are over with." Thorin said and both boys yawned. "Fili and Kili were great today, they even directed my thinking a time or two, by their questions."

"I'm glad that they are learning their lessons well." Balin said.

"Can we not talk about the council Uncle?" Fili asked and yawned again. "All I want is some food and my bed, I thought it would never end." He complained and Thorin chuckled.

"Ah there's the lad I know, I was begining to think that an elf had stolen you and somehow replaced you with a copy of yourself." Thorin said and smiled at his nephews. "Being a ruler is never easy boys, but its worth it to see our people well." He said and Fili and Kili nodded. "How was your day Bilbo?"

"I went to the library and got books! Ori didn't want me to read elvish, but he got me a bunch of books to read in common." He said and grinned. "They are really good!"

"I'm glad that you are enjoying them." Thorin said. "Now lets go get something to eat, Bilbo you will be spending the night in my quarters."

"Okay." Bilbo said and smiled. "I like sleepovers." He added and smiled at Thorin.

"That's good because you will be staying in my room for the next while." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. They walked to the dining hall together and sat down at the table. The meal was fairly quiet as everyone was tired from their various duties. They finished and Thorin stood up, with Bilbo following him, the sack of books hung over one shoulder, as they walked to Thorin's room. A bed had been set up at the end of Thorin's and Thorin gestured to the closet. "My night things are in there, will you help me to undress?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded. He got out the night pants and shirt which was a tad longer then Thorin usually wore, before going over to Thorin. Thorin had shrugged out of his outer coat and Bilbo could see the black inner robes Thorin had worn to the council. They had buttons all down Thorin's back, in a way that was impossible for Thorin to undo himself. Thorin sat on the bed as Bilbo worked slowly, concentrating on each button as he slipped it through the hole. It took half an hour to free Thorin from the cumbersome clothing and the dwarf seemed much more patient then Bilbo remembered as Thorin let out a snore. Bilbo laughed softly, before pulling the robes off the now sleeping dwarf, surprised when Thorin didn't wake. He then settled the nightshirt over Thorin's head and tugged one arm through then the other, Thorin's arms were like lifting lead. He still somehow managed to get Thorin's arms into the sleeves. He then untied the dwarf's boots and took them off having to pull hard to do so, Thorin stirred, though he didn't seem to wake completely

"I'm almost done, you've just got your pants left." Bilbo told him and Thorin muttered something, before standing, pulling off his trousers leaving him in his undergarments.

"That's fine, I'm too tired to deal with the pants right now." He said and Bilbo nodded, as Thorin got under the covers. Bilbo took off his own shirt and pants and climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

It was the moaning that woke Bilbo, Thorin tossed and turned on the bed. Bilbo went over to him and tried to shake him awake, but Thorin was too deeply asleep and caught in a nightmare. Oin had said that Bilbo should help Thorin and Bilbo remembered how happy the bad man had been, after he had sucked them. He wanted to help Thorin, so he sat on Thorin's legs and pulled back the covers. He took off Thorin's undergarments and sucked on him, slowly Thorin's thrashing stopped and now he was moaning for another reason entirely. He was still asleep , but as Bilbo sucked him, he felt a curious warmth surround him. Thorin's eyes flashed open, but they were blank and unseeing, Bilbo didn't notice or care as he was surrounded by the blissful warmth. Thorin grabbed the hobbit and turned him over on the bed, stripping off his undergarments, before burying himself inside of Bilbo. Bilbo gasped surprised at the intrusion, but he found it didn't matter, because the warmth was there, filling him up to overflowing all he could see, all he could feel was Thorin, as he spoke words in Khudzul. Bilbo didn't know or understand the words, he didn't care what Thorin was saying, as long as the warmth and peace stayed, he didn't care about much of anything. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and there was a sound like cracking stone, as liquid pooled inside of Bilbo. As the sound came, Bilbo's world cracked apart and reformed with Thorin suddenly being the most important part to it. Thorin pulled out of Bilbo and held him tenderly in his arms, whispering soft words in Khudzal to the hobbit, before dragging the blanket around both of them. Bilbo fell into sleep feeling safe and more complete then he ever had in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bilbo woke up slowly, he felt so content, like everything in his life was perfect for the first time in a long time. He heard someone snoring and he felt someone's arms wrapped around him. He wondered how he had gotten here and what had happened, for as far as he knew, he had no lover. Still it was nice to lie within another's arms and listen to them breath. He found that he needed to know who his bed partner was and how he had gotten here in the first place. Wherever here was, the last thing he remembered was enjoying a brandy in his hobbit hole. Bilbo's eyes opened and his eyes met the sleeping face of none other then the King Under The Mountain. Bilbo stared at that face, Thorin appeared younger then he'd ever seen him. Perhaps it was because sleep had slackened his face, or perhaps it was because Thorin was smiling in his slumber and Bilbo could count on one hand the times he had seen Thorin smile before.

It was then that his previous thought about lovers seemed to accurate to the hobbit, as they were both naked and Bilbo felt sore, in places that only got sore after doing one specific activity. For some reason he was back in Erebor, he had slept with Thorin and for the life of him he couldn't remember a thing of what must have been months. The hobbit hoped it was only months and not years that he couldn't recall. His chest hurt like something had been burned into it, he gently pulled himself away from Thorin and walked to the mirror Thorin had on the doors to his wardrobe. He gasped when he saw the two axes, which covered his chest. Bilbo would have never gotten inkings and these seemed more burned into his skin then anything else. He traced the line of one and winced, as he fingers touched the sensitive skin. What in the name of the Valar was going on? He then strode back over to Thorin, to give the dwarf a piece of his mind.

He yanked back the covers and stared at the naked dwarf, surprised when he found no mark on Thorin's skin. Apparently whatever had happened, he had somehow managed to get this mark on his skin. The weird thing was that Thorin didn't seem to have one. He found a matching mark to his on Thorin's upper thigh, but that looked more like a birthmark then anything. He realized then that he wasn't really ready for Thorin to wake, he didn't want to talk to him at the moment. He covered Thorin back up and looked for his trousers. He found his trousers and Thorin's discarded at the end of the bed and he wondered again what had possessed him to sleep with the dwarven king. He pulled on what seemed to be his trousers and a shirt, before finding a dwarven jacket that could only be his. He then used a comb, to comb back his hair before leaving the room. His chest hurt with a throbbing pain, that got worse the farther away from Thorin he was. When he first opened the door, he found himself in a corridor, with doors to the left and right of him. He had no idea of which way to go, but he also knew that he needed medical attention, so he picked a direction at random and soon found himself in what seemed to be a kitchen, with benches set around nearby.

"I need to find Oin." Bilbo said to the dwarf, who seemed to be preparing pastries.

"Oin, its a bit early to be with Oin lad." The dwarf said and Bilbo frowned.

"I haven't been a lad for years." Bilbo said. "I woke up, in a strange bed, back in Erebor and I need Oin, I need answers." The dwarf stared at him a moment, clearly surprised.

"Very well, Oin's room is the third on the left. I know because sometimes I deliver food to the company, when they get too absorbed in their various tasks to stop by the dining hall." He said and Bilbo nodded, his chest hurt something horrible and he had this odd desire to see Thorin, which grew by the moment. He wondered if such a desire stemmed from his new brand, but why would he want to see Thorin, if Thorin had been the one to brand him. None of this made any sense to the poor hobbit, who was very confused and hungry.

"Do you have any bread?" He asked and was given a small loaf of bread, he thanked the dwarf working in the kitchen and went on his way. He had just finished the bread, when he came to Oin's door. He knocked on it, then banged on it, as his knocking elicited no response.

"What ever is the matter? I'm coming!" Oin's voice could be heard.

"Stop that knocking, its too early." Bofur said clearly cross. Then Oin flew open the door and stared in surprise at the hobbit.

"Bilbo what in Mahal are you doing here? Its very naughty to bang on other's doors."

"Why is everyone treating me like a child? How did I get here?" Bilbo demanded and Oin hugged him tightly, Bilbo suppressed a scream, as Oin touched his raw skin. Oin stepped back, realizing that something was the matter.

"What's wrong Bilbo?" Oin asked gently.

"Everything!" Bilbo said and stormed into Oin's room. "Its all the fault of you dwarves, I should have never gone on that stupid quest!" He raged. "Now I don't remember anything for who knows who long, I think I slept with Thorin and someone branded me! Why in the name of the Valar, would anyone brand me?"

"Wait, you have a brand?" Oin asked gently and Bilbo glared at him.

"Yes, its across my chest, I never realized how sick you dwarves were. Was I drugged or something, is that why I can't remember."

"Thorin didn't drug you Bilbo and I doubt he deliberately took advantage of you. You know Thorin, he wouldn't do something like that."

"Why am I branded then?" Bilbo demanded.

"I'll tell you, once you've calmed down and I've applied some soothing cream to your wound." Bilbo glared at Oin, before unbuttoning his shirt and wincing slightly as it parted from the wound. It felt much better to have it exposed to the open air. Oin got out a jar and gently spread it on the wound, Bilbo sighed at the soothing cool cream touching his skin. Oin finished with the cream and eyed Bilbo warily. "Are you still upset?" He asked and Bilbo nodded. "There's a tonic that might sooth your nerves somewhat, if you wish to take it." He said and Bilbo nodded again.

"I had better, for I don't think I'm going to like what you are about to tell me." Bilbo said and Oin sighed, going over to his healer's kit and extracting a potion. He took out ten drops and added them to another bottle. He then shook the bottle and extracted a drop of the light green liquid for Bilbo. He handed him the bottle and the dropper. "Take a dropper full of this every few hours, until you regain your equilibrium." He said and Bilbo nodded, shooting back a dropper and wincing at the taste. "There, it should take effect soon." Bilbo felt as though he had landed in a slight fog. He blinked at Oin and smiled dreamily. "I hate to do this to you Bilbo, after what has already been done, but I need you to be calm." He told Bilbo.

"Itze alrigh'." Bilbo slurred and Oin frowned.

"I messed up on the dosage apparently, you seem to not have much tolerance for dwarven tonics. Now Bilbo, you are Thorin's manservant."

"Ohw?" Bilbo said surprised slightly, before that lovely fog came back.

"It was the only way Thorin could protect you from his cousin, who thought you insulted the royal house of Durin. Dain was going to have a convening of the council to determine a sentence for your theft of the Arkenstone."

"Saf'ed ur li'." He said with a frown, he didn't like thinking about the Arkenstone.

"I know you did Bilbo, the entire company knows it, but it was still seen as a betrayal and dwarves take betrayal very seriously." Oin explained. "On the way to the mountain, you were drugged, you had the mind of a child and I think you were sexually abused on some level as well." He said and Bilbo frowned.

"Abus'?" He said and Oin nodded.

"Aye lad, though you seemed to have lost your memory of that time. When a dwarf lies with the one that came from the same rock as he did, he heals them of any wound." He said and Bilbo frowned.

"Wha'?" He asked and Oin gestured to a chair, Bilbo sat in it.

"Mahal makes a single soul that matches our own, very seldom are dwarves lucky enough to find their One. We can only find each other by making whole again, that which has parted. To a dwarf penitrative sex means more than the other races." He said and Bilbo frowned.

"Ya nee' ta haf' ex ta find ya Ooon?" He asked and Oin chuckled.

"That tonic was definitely too strong, but yes Bilbo in the simplest terms, you need to have sex for a dwarf to find his one. Though we can sense a connection if our one, starts to make us come. That can cause a dwarf to go into the claiming haze. I suspect that is what happened with Thorin, though I wonder how he allowed it to go that far, when you were sick."

"Don' knaw, dooose eet mahthar?"

"I suppose it doesn't matter how this happened, because it happened and there's no going back now." Oin said. "Thorin bound himself to you, that is why the mark of his house appeared on your chest." Oin explained. "A dwarven binding is when a dwarf gives their One their name. Our names are very precious to us, because Mahal shares them with our parents before we are even born." He explained and Bilbo nodded. "Not only that, but they also have some power over us. Using a dwarf's name can settle their emotional state, or bring forth certain emotions that the speaker desires." He said and Bilbo nodded. "You could see how that could mean problems for the dwarves in question, never knowing if your emotions are truly your own, or if someone else is making you feel that way. Despite that, a dwarf has a need for his one to know his name."

"don' emem'er." Bilbo said and Oin nodded.

"That may be a good thing Bilbo, but it could be possible that Thorin doesn't remember finding that your his one either. It has happened before and while nothing is as beautiful as the first claiming, a couple sometimes repeats the exchange of names and claims one another for what is for them the first time." Oin said and saw Bilbo frown. "Not that you need to do that with Thorin of course, not until you are ready." He added and smiled at the hobbit. "Now maybe you should go back to Thorin, he will be upset if he wakes alone."

"Don' wan em ta be sa'd." Bilbo slurred and Oin smiled.

"You are a good hobbit Bilbo." Oin said to him and Bilbo smiled, he walked enjoying the sensation of that fog wrapped around his mind. He didn't want to think, for he knew his world had been forever changed. He made his way back to Thorin's chambers and felt the constriction around his chest ease, the moment he saw Thorin. The king was moaning in his sleep, as if he was having some sort of nightmare. Bilbo went over to him and gently rested a palm on his shoulder. Thorin relaxed instantly at the contact and Bilbo smiled softly having the sudden urge to kiss him. He pressed his lips to Thorin and the dwarf's eyes snapped open, one hand seizing Bilbo's.

""et oh." Bilbo said trying to pull his wrist away.

"Why am I unclothed?" Thorin demanded. "What occurred?"

"I ya ooon, don' kno' ow." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin, before looking at the ground. "Wa' ah ome, den e're." Bilbo said and shrugged.

"Oin gave you something didn't he?" He asked and Bilbo nodded, his free hand going to his shirt and unbuttoning it part way. Thorin stared at the axes, his eyes wide. "No, I would have remembered that."

"Don' emem'er eeet iefer." Bilbo said. "Don' naw wh'y eet 'ap'end." He said and frowned. "Don' emem'er 'omin 'ere." Bilbo said.

"I can't understand you Bilbo, how did this happen?" He said and Bilbo shrugged, he was just as clueless as Thorin. "Did you assault me in my sleep, that's the only thing I could think of that would cause this." Thorin said and Bilbo shook his head, he wouldn't have molested Thorin, unless he wasn't in his right mind.

"o'in 'aid I wa' a'ous'." He said and frowned, as Oin burst into the door.

"He wasn't in his right mind Thorin, I thought that you should have some time together and its plain you don't remember anything of the claiming either." Oin said and went over to his bed. "Bilbo you acted like a child, most likely some of the men that captured you, made you perform certain sexual acts." He said and Thorin felt a righteous anger.

"They hurt my...Bilbo?" He demanded.

"It is likely and Bilbo thought he was helping you in some way, that's the only answer I could think of to explain how this happened. Did you have a nightmare last night?" Oin asked and Thorin frowned.

"I don't remember, my past haunts me, you know that Oin." Thorin said and Oin nodded.

"Do you remember any good dreams?" He asked and Thorin nodded.

"Vaguely, but it felt as though I was dreaming throughout." He said and Oin nodded.

"That can happen sometimes, though it is rare for a claiming to be initiated while a dwarf is sleeping, it has happened before." Oin said. "More often then not, it has been in cases where the couple was sleeping close by one another and one or the other had an...exciting dream." Oin said and Thorin actually blushed, Bilbo would have been mortified, if he wasn't full of that lovely fog.

"I see, can we drop this subject." Thorin asked and Oin nodded.

"Of course, if you understand that Bilbo isn't at fault for what has occurred."

"I can't blame him, not considering that his mind was addled at the time this happened." Thorin said. "I just wish I could remember it more clearly."

"I am sorry that you can't my friend, but I should leave you now. I am sure you and Bilbo can agree on what action to take on your own." Oin said and Thorin nodded, as Oin left the room.

"I think it is better if you act like my manservant for now." Thorin told Bilbo. "There are those that would think I took advantage of you, it is better that no one knows you belong to me for now." He said and Bilbo nodded. "Though I find that I want to yell it out for all to hear and have you openly display my claiming marks for all to see, it would be better if we waited. Has Oin told you how you are supposed to be my manservant now?" He asked and Bilbo smiled at him, before nodding. "I'll get myself dressed, but you had better stay by my side today in the council meeting." He said. "I find that I do not wish to be parted from you anyway." He added before turning to the hobbit. "Unfortunately I must ask that you help me into my council robes." He said and stood, Bilbo closed his eyes, it was one thing to look at Thorin naked when he was angry, quite another when he was full of that hazy calm. "Bilbo I am sure you have seen every inch of me, but if it makes you feel better, turn away until I get my trousers on." He said and found his trousers, pulling them on. "Its safe for you to look now." He said and chuckled as Bilbo opened his eyes. "You are a modest hobbit, aren't you my...Bilbo?" He said and Bilbo felt his cheeks flush slightly.

He got out the robe and Thorin pulled it on, as Bilbo fastened the many buttons. Thorin then put on his fur jacket and smiled at Bilbo. "Well should we go to breakfast?" He asked and Bilbo nodded. "Take some of those books you got from the Scribe's Hall yesterday." Thorin suggested and Bilbo nodded again, looking over the sack. Most of them seemed to be children's books, though there were a few dwarven histories and books about dwarven culture. He took those and Thorin handed him a small travel sack to put them in, before going to breakfast. They saw Fili and Kili and Thorin grinned at his nephews. "Good morning boys."

"Morning Uncle." Fili said

"Morning Bilbo." Kili said a moment later and Thorin smiled.

"Bilbo recovered in the night, but he was upset, so Oin gave him a potion. It calmed him down, but it also made it very hard to understand what he's saying. I would almost say that it made him tipsy, if it wasn't for the fact that all his reflexes are normal." He told the boys and they nodded.

"I'm glad your feeling better Bilbo." Kili said and smiled jovily at the hobbit. "Will you be going to council with us today?" He asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I thought he might read about our culture, while we're in council. That way he can do his duties and not be bored, as we talk in a language he doesn't understand." He said and Fili and Kili both nodded.

"Come sit with us, Uncle." Fili offered and Thorin nodded, sitting beside Fili and Kili, as Bilbo took the seat opposite them. The food was soon brought to them and the meal didn't last as long as Bilbo would have liked, before they were going down to the council hall. He let out a little eep of surprise as the floor moved and Thorin's hand on his shoulder reassured him.

"Its an elevator Bilbo, they go up and down on great big pulleys worked by gears that are hidden behind the elevators in the market hall and the royal quarters. Elevators are safer then horses, they seldom break." He told the hobbit and Bilbo nodded, trustingly, he had no choice but to trust Thorin, so far from home and what was more, he wanted to. "Now why don't you read for the journey down and I can educate my nephews." He said and both boys groaned.

"Please Uncle, no lessons not now, we'll be in council all day." Fili protested.

"Can't we do something besides learn dwarven politics, something fun for a change?"

"You know that you have to know these things for when I am gone boys, you are the only heirs I'll ever have."

"Don't say that Uncle, you will find your one." Kili said and Thorin frowned.

"My one wouldn't be able to have children Kili." Thorin told him and Bilbo realized that was most likely true, not because Bilbo was male, male hobbits could have children, if they fell truly in love with another male, but because Thorin was a dwarf and he'd never heard of any hobbit having a child with a dwarf. He doubted the two species were compatible, even though they both tended to stick to their own kind.

"Why not?"

"Because he would be male." Thorin replied and both boys looked shocked at their Uncle a moment.

"We thought you liked women, not that it matters, your One is your One and we like men too." Kili said.

"Why did you have to go and tell him that?" Fili demanded. "You might as well say that we're bound to each other and have done."

"Really?" Thorin asked and both boys blushed. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Well its a bit unusual Uncle, isn't it?" Fili asked. "I mean how many people find their One is their little brother."

"When did you find out?"

"After we recovered from our wounds and at the celebration of the reclaiming. We both had almost died and well, we thought there might be a chance." Kili admitted and smiled at Fili.

"Turns out that we were right, it was amazing." Fili said and all three blushed, as the hobbit continued to read.

"I'm glad that you found each other boys, but from now on lets keep your bedroom activities in the bedroom. I don't mind if you kiss around me, or hold hands, but I don't really need to know what you get up to in your own quarters."

"Yes Uncle." Fili and Kili said and grinned at each other. _Will we ever finish each other's sentences like that, or is that something just Fili and Kili do?_ Bilbo found himself wondering. "Do you know about dwarven bonds Bilbo?" Kili asked and Bilbo moved his hand from side to side, in a gesture that he'd often seen Bifur make. It seemed to mean somewhat or maybe, considering how he'd gaged Bofur's response to Bifur's signing.

"Do you know what that means?" Thorin asked and smiled at Bilbo, who nodded and repeated the jester. "You somewhat know what it means, or you think you do."

"You shouldn't be teaching Bilbo Iglishmêk Uncle." Fili said.

"Bilbo is my One, we were bound last night by accident. Neither of us seems to remember it and I have a few prisoners to give a good piece of my mind to along with some good old dwarven steel." He said and the boys stared between Bilbo and Thorin, Bilbo blushed not comfortable with their eyes on him. "Don't be embarrassed Bilbo, you weren't in your right mind at the time and I am glad that it worked out this way, otherwise I might have never known."

"Why don't you remember Uncle?"

"Bilbo was abused, Oin thinks that in his addled state he tried to comfort me. When I was having a nightmare. As he had comforted those men, its not Bilbo's fault."

"They made him have sex with him?" Fili demanded.

"I hope for their sakes that it didn't go that far, most likely they just made him make them come and I don't know how many there were." Thorin said and saw his own anger reflected back at the boys and Bilbo's discomfort. _**For Bilbo's sake, I'm going to change the subject now. **_Thorin signed to the boys and they nodded, Bilbo frowned at the signing but was glad that Thorin wasn't talking about it anymore. He didn't remember the attacks themselves, but he wouldn't have gotten into this situation if he hadn't been abused in some way. It seemed as though it had happened to someone else, that Bilbo woke up in bed that morning and none of the events before that night in his hobbit hole ever took place. He would prefer it to be that way, to keep it separate, so he didn't ever remember what had been done to him, so he didn't have to. "Now when the council is in session you will sit at my feet, in case I need anything. You might see other manservants of members of the council, though not that many have manged to find one so far. Those that do crimes that don't hurt others, or are down on their luck can become manservents but very few dwarves would be willing to become one. You will only be my manservent for a few more days Bilbo, just until its more seemly for our bond to be discovered. There are those that will suspect that our bond was consummated earlier then we say, but they won't say anything to our faces." He said and Bilbo nodded, he had a sudden urge to kiss Thorin and Bilbo was never one to deny himself his urges. He smiled slightly lopsided before pressing his lips to Thorin's in what he intended to be a quick chaste peck. Thorin took it for an invitation and soon the dwarf king was mining his mouth, like Bilbo had some sort of treasure hidden there. The hobbit groaned, intensifying his own efforts.

"Our eyes!" Fili said covering Kili's eyes with one hand and closing his own. "It burns our eyes, no stop squirming little brother, your too young to see this."

"Then why are you watching?" Kili demanded, trying to get Fili's hands off his face.

"I'm not."

"If you were, you might learn a few things boys, who for example knew that hobbits could be such wild little things." Thorin said and Bilbo grinned, smoothing down his tangled hair. Thorin seemed fond of grabbing it when he lost control of his passion.

"It looks like you bedded him, more then kissed him!" Fili said and Bilbo grinned, before winking at Fili. "Did you just wink at me Bilbo, Uncle he winked at me! He's a minx in hobbit clothing!" Bilbo crossed his arms and twiddled his fingers, a sign that he'd seen Bifur make to the elves, and one that he doubted to be complimentary. Kili and Thorin laughed while Fili looked murderous.

"You just told Fili to screw himself." Kili said and Bilbo grinned.

"I'd rather screw you." Fili told Kili.

"Lads!"

"You have no right to complain Uncle and your One gave me insult, you should be glad I don't answer this challenge."

"Well you weren't being very flattering to Bilbo either Fili." Thorin pointed out. "All the same, kindly don't use that sign again Bilbo." He said and Bilbo nodded. "How many more signs do you know?"

Bilbo held up five fingers and then moved his hand for the gester of somewhat.

"Oh so you somewhat know five signs, or you guessed their meanings?" Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. He gave the sign for listen first, Bofur would always pause whenever Bifur gave that sign on their journey and pointed to his ear. "Yes that is the sign for listen." He then gave the sign for I am listening, before raising is left arm into a a fist and slapping it on his elbow. He pointed to Thorin and flexed his right arm. "Yes that's the sign to tell someone to be strong, I never knew you were watching Bifur so closely." He said and Bilbo shrugged, before closing his eyes and faking snoring. "Are you saying our quest was boring? I remember it being far from it."

"Well it was a bit boring when nothing happened other then us riding or walking all day." Fili said and chuckled at Bilbo's antics. "Apparently Bilbo still has some of the faunt left in him. Why do you always act so straight laced, like Uncle does when he's not around family, only you do it all the time." Fili asked and Bilbo shrugged, before grinning. "You should act like this more often, respectability is boring"

"Are you encouraging my One to vex me Fili Vilison?" Thorin demanded and Fili laughed.

"Perhaps Uncle, perhaps I think your getting a bit stogey in your old age!"

"I'm not a day over two hundred and you know it!" Thorin fired back and stopped at Bilbo's wide eyes. "How long do hobbits live?" He asked suddenly and the boys turned from teasing their Uncle to Bilbo. Bilbo frowned looking at Thorin, with wide eyes. He then held up ten fingers twice. "Twenty years?" Thorin demanded and all three dwarves looked horrified, Bilbo shook his head and held up ten fingers then crossed his fingers in the symbol for times and then repeated the gester, then time adding two fingers and doing the dwarven sign that he thought to be most. "You mean to tell me that you will only live to see one hundred and twenty and you will be lucky to see that. How old are you Bilbo?" Thorin demanded. "My life will end with yours, I have a right to know."

This time Bilbo showed fifty fingers and watched as the dwarves around him paled.

"You have only seventy years left and that if we are to be lucky?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo nodded.

"You forget that the binding lengthens his life, he looks younger then he did yesterday and he acted as though he was a boy yesterday." Fili said and smiled, though it was forced. "You will live for a hundred more years going by our line and Bilbo will most likely live as long as you do. Bindings outside our race was rare, but they always extend the life of those that are bonded." He said and Bilbo's eyes became wide, as the fog in his mind was blown away by this new shock.

"I won't live those years as an old man will I?" He demanded and all three stared at him. "I'd rather die then not be able to care for myself."

"If that happens and I doubt Mahal would be so cruel as to allow it, I will care for you until you are ready to go with me to Mahal's Halls." Thorin said. "Most likely you will will be as you are now, until the last year or two of our lives, as it is for dwarves. Thank you for reminding me Fili, I was a little too shocked to remember Mahal's gifts to us." He said and cupped Bilbo's face with his hands. "I do not love you yet, but our bond is strong and I can feel it tying us together." He smiled at the hobbit. "I would be honored to share my life with you." He added and Bilbo blushed, now that he was over his original shock, he found himself glad that he had found Thorin. He had always admired the dwarf and perhaps loved him a bit more then he felt appropriate for the love of simple friendship. That was why he had run and why it had hurt so badly when Thorin had dangled him off of the mountain. That was why he had left, expecting to never come back and left a part of his heart with Thorin.

"You seem pensive Bilbo, what's the matter?" Fili asked and Bilbo shook his head, and then grinned at Fili and Kili. "Is nothing the matter?" Fili asked and Bilbo nodded.

"eey mm 'aheh." Bilbo said.

"Your happy, that's good but we can't really understand you, not drugged as you are." Kili said and Bilbo shrugged, before leaning back against Thorin, smiling as the dwarf wrapped his arms around him.

"You know, we really should get some chairs for the elevators, make the ride more comfortable, without worrying about whatever's someone has tracked in here." Thorin said and his nephews nodded. "I think someone should be willing to design a collapsible chair and it would be more practical than standing here all the time." Thorin said and stretched.

"I like standing, too soon we'll be sitting down for the rest of the day, I miss being outside." Kili complained.

"The free day is soon and you two can do whatever you want, as long as you don't destroy anything, or endanger yourselves, or others."

"You take all the fun out a free day Uncle." Kili said and pouted.

"At least you get to go to the archery range and I fancy a bit of a skirmish myself, I'd hate for my knives to get rusty."

"Practice blades only Fili." Thorin said and Fili nodded.

"Yes, of course Uncle, can I teach Bilbo how to wield a blade, he should be able to defend himself." He said and Bilbo's eyes went wide, he shook his head frantically. He had hated killing that Warg and never wanted to take another life.

"You don't have to take a life, each time you defend yourself Bilbo and it would make me feel better knowing that you could protect yourself." He said and Bilbo hesitated a moment, before nodding. "You will train then? Perhaps not with Fili, Balin is an excellent teacher and he could teach you Khuzdul as well." He said and he saw the hobbit's interest. "That is of course if you want to learn it." Bilbo nodded and hugged Thorin, Thorin laughed and wrapped his arms around the hobbit. "I want you to know all of me Bilbo, I want our relationship to be that of equals." He said and kissed the top of Bilbo's head. "We should be arriving soon, so you should assume your place a step or so behind me." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. The elevator doors opened and he walked with Thorin, Fili and Kili to the council room. He sat down at Thorin's feet and glanced around him. A dwarf sitting at the feet of some official or other glared at him and Bilbo hastily looked away and backed away slightly. His back coming to rest against Thorin's legs and Thorin nudged him gently with his feet. It was a slight jester but reassured the hobbit. More people came into the hall and four more dwarves joined the first. They were a grim lot, their hair was done in special braids and Bilbo imagined that they signified something. They sat silent as statues, as voices rang out around them. Bilbo then saw one of them get kicked by the dwarf he sat under and barely managed not to cry out.

Thorin clasped his hands in his lap, his hands baling in a response to Bilbo's dismay. Luckily none of the nearby dwarves seemed to catch the exchange. The conversation continued around them, until second breakfast passed along with elevensies and it was getting on towards lunch. Bilbo felt Thorin kick him, his leg swinging out and stopping right before it hit him. Bilbo crawled out from under the table and bowed to Thorin, he had known that the other dwarf had made some sort of bow and he emulated what he had seen, before bending to Thorin's mouth. "Go get the weight staff to give us all something to eat and drink, there isn't time for anything else." He said and Bilbo nodded, going to the dining hall as the arguing continued. Bilbo thought it was surprising that the dwarves managed to get anything done at all. He went to the kitchen and nodded at the wait staff.

"Could I have lunch delivered to the council hall, they seem to be working something out that requires they not break." Bilbo said.

"Yes, we will deliver the food, now go back to the one you serve." One of the members of the dining hall said and Bilbo nodded. He walked back feeling a bit angry at the servants words to him, not nearly as much as he imagined if he was a dwarf. He had noticed how prideful dwarves could be upon occasion. He took back his place under the table and listened to the flow of the language around him, hearing the tone of the words spoken, even if he didn't yet understand the words himself. Khuzdul was a grating tongue, it sounded much like boulders and rocks scraping against each other. The other dwarves weren't reading or doing anything, so Bilbo hadn't thought it appropriate for him to do so.

The food arrived then and Thorin passed Bilbo a sandwich, while he watched the other dwarves be fed sandwiches or bits of scrap. He knew that dwarves had a different culture then his own folk, but he hated seeing others suffer. He ate half of the sandwich, before offering it to the nearest dwarf. He stared from the sandwich to Bilbo and back to the sandwich, clearly hungry, before glaring at Bilbo and crossing his arms, moving one fist up and then swiftly down. Bilbo didn't know what he was saying but judging from his face alone, it wasn't anything complementary. Bilbo stared down at the sandwich in his eyes, and felt tears fill his eyes. He dashed them away angrily, as the other dwarves glared at him. Thorin couldn't do anything, if they were to continue this act and Bilbo knew they had to continue it, for Thorin to maintain his creditability as king, but he hated sitting here. He sniffed and felt Kili put a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly. The dwarves under the table eyed him disdainfully. He finished the sandwich and turned to his books, sniffing occasionally, as tears ran down his cheeks. He was a gentle creature that hated seeing others suffer and these dwarves were suffering. It was clearly not right the way the manservants were treated, but he was in a foreign land and he doubted that centuries of customs would be changed because one hobbit disliked an aspect of those customs. He buried himself in his book, learning about dwarven culture and traditions.

He had never known for example that dwarves had a thing called stone face, which was maintained in public and only cast aside in private, where their true personalities, thoughts and feeling came out. To break face was an act only tolerated by young dwarves, those older that did so were glared at, the act of glaring was to somehow do damage to the dwarf's pride and honor. From what he read, dwarves cared a lot about honor and to have one's honor taken was worse then death to a dwarf. He frowned, unsure if there was some deeper meaning to the word honor, before continuing to read. Dwarves apparently found hair to be a symbol of one's honor, dwarves cut their hair when they believed themselves to have done something unworthy of their forefathers, or had failed their kin or people. It explained why so many of his friends still had short hair, after the years they had spent away from their home. They still grieved for their lost kin and must have felt guilty that they couldn't save them, or Erebor from attack. Apparently dwarven hair was also sensitive and only those that were close friends, kin or their One could touch another dwarf's hair or beard and only their One could do it uninvited. There was the exception of those that lost honor, by committing some heinous act or deed and those that offered their services to other dwarves to atone for crimes committed. Apparently the braids that dwarves plated their hair into all meant something, but the meanings were not in the text and the next chapter focused on courting traditions. Bilbo couldn't help the slight flush that came to his face, glad that the dwarves were glaring at him and he could dismiss it as simply being embarrassed by their stares.

The next chapter focused on how hair beads were an important part to courting and once two dwarves had found one another, they put beads they had made themselves to signify their connection with their One. There was also the first braiding, which was usually done among family and friends. Then they worked on some sort of craft together, dependent on their skills and the skills of their partner. Finally came the vowing ceremony, where the two dwarves would promise themselves to each other, this process was only completed once both the dwarves were in love with one another. The whole courtship typically took a few months at most, after the initial claiming, as the pull a dwarf had for his one were strong ones. The next chapter seemed to focus on dwarven politics, there seemed to be at least some order to what was happening, apparently there representatives from each of the seven dwarven houses and these houses had a crier, for the issues of their house. When the crier heard an issue that was more important in another house he was supposed to lower his voice, though judging by the sound of it, it didn't work that way. Then after the topic had been decided, the house would make its case, for whatever it wanted done and the king would rule after deliberations about what was to be done. It sounded to Bilbo like a very complex and fairly pointless system, but then again hobbits more or less governed themselves. He imagined with the way dwarves liked to fight, drink and work with fire, that without a system in place Erebor would again be in smoke, with the dwarven clans the ones that put it there. It made sense that they had a complex system of governing, as they seemed to be a rather complex race.

Thorin reeled back his foot and stopped a fraction of an inch short of kicking Bilbo, as the other dwarves were kicked around him. He didn't have to fake the flinch that came with the kick and he pushed the book he was reading back into his pack, before standing and bowing to Thorin, watching the bows the other other dwarves did, as he himself bowed. He didn't try to mirror their movements, instead making his own bow. He then bent his head so Thorin might speak in his ear. "The council is over for the day, we managed to solve the agreed upon issue in a shorter amount of time then usual." He said and Bilbo nodded. "It is time we return back home." He said and again the hobbit nodded, following one step behind Thorin, as he stood and walked to the elevators, Fili, Kili and Balin following him. "Tomorrow you won't be in council Bilbo, Balin has agreed to start teaching you defense." He said.

"Thank you Balin, I'm afraid I won't make a very good pupil."

"Nonsense lad, you'll be fine once we train you up a bit." Balin said and smiled at the hobbit. "Now what would you like to learn first?"

"Daggers." Bilbo replied, he had always liked daggers the best, out of the dwarven weapons and they would be easiest for him to use.

"A wise choice and perhaps some unarmed defensive moves?" Balin said and Bilbo nodded, as his stomach rumbled.

"Are you alright Bilbo, I know your used to eating more then dwarves do." Thorin said concerned and Bilbo nodded.

"I'll just eat more at breakfast, lunch and dinner, that should be fine. Hobbits don't have to eat seven meals a day, we just enjoy it. Its part of our culture, to a hobbit cooking for someone, is much like braiding hair within dwarven culture. It conveys love and attention and shows that you care for whoever you cooked for. There are small traditions that go with each meal as well and they stem primarily from the fact that pregnant hobbits are almost always hungry and my race is a fertle one. After a time it was was decided that it was rude to ask if someone was with child, or merely hungry, so our traditions surrounding food were born so to speak. Not to mention the fact that we enjoyed eating before that." He said and Kili laughed.

"I imagine that you did..." He trailed off as Thorin glared at him and Bilbo smiled.

"Yes well, my folk are fairly simple to understand in comparison to yours. We like our comforts, our friends, family and good food. I suppose to other races we could be considered soft and too gentle, but I would rather be considered soft and too good natured, then to hurt another." He said unable to mask the anger in his tone.

"You didn't like seeing the other Manservents?" Thorin asked and Bilbo glared at him.

"Too right, those dwarves are suffering!" Bilbo said.

"Yes, but we have to have a system where the threat of serving another, or the community, is there Bilbo. Otherwise our cells would be full and they would be suffering even worse. Dwarven cells aren't known as pleasant places to be."

"I expect no prison is, I know dwarves are different then hobbits, but still why do you let those men suffer?"

"Its our way Bilbo, its been our way for more years than I can count. Serving as a manservant is done for a usually short period of time. The longest anyone has ever served as a manservant was five years, its not a lifelong sentence and it insures that the dwarves that serve it never want to commit such acts again."

"If that's the case, if that system works, how was I tortured? Just because I don't remember it doesn't mean it never happened." Bilbo said.

"Because they didn't realize how much you meant to the company Bilbo, they didn't realize that you are important to us and they will pay for it." Thorin said and Bilbo didn't like the look on his face.

"You can't and not have how you discovered my abuse to come out. I don't remember it, I couldn't give an account and you are many things but you aren't a tyrant Thorin."

"I can't just let them get away with it Bilbo, they hurt you and I'm well within my right to demand blood price."

"Don't let your anger see through your reason, make sure that the punishment fits the crime and if you can avoid telling the people all of what happened to me, I would be grateful. I don't want it publically known that I might have been captured, starved, beaten and abused." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"It will be as you wish." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you."

"What's going on between you and Thorin?" Balin asked.

"You haven't told him?"

"The rest of the council might have overheard." Thorin replied. "Balin, Bilbo is my One, we think it likely that he was forced into performing acts of a sexual nature on at least some of the dwarves that kidnapped him." He said and Balin stared at Bilbo.

"Oin told me about the what had happened to you at breakfast, but he didn't inform me of the bonding, congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you." Thorin said and smiled at Balin. Bilbo thought that the elevator was taking forever to reach their floor. His stomach grumbled loudly and Kili laughed.

"Hungry Bilbo?"

"Yes, quite hungry." Bilbo agreed, his stomach actually felt like it was eating itself, in the attempt to get food. He frowned, that was impossible wasn't it? He'd never heard of a hobbit having a child by a dwarf before.

"So what have you read of our culture and customs so far."

"I think this book is mostly a basic guide to dwarven culture and customs, it seems to touch on the most important aspects of your society." For the rest of the elevator ride, Bilbo talked about what he had read without bias, stating the facts as he remembered them, not wishing to argue with Thorin or the rest of his friends anymore. "I was wondering if someone might teach me the meaning of the different dwarven braids." He asked shyly as the elevator doors opened.

"I would be glad to include that into our lessons." Balin said and smiled at the hobbit.

"Thank you Balin." Bilbo said and they walked together to the dining hall. Twelve of the thirteen members of the company were there and Bilbo greeted them, before sitting down next to Thorin at the table. The food was brought and Bilbo ate hungrily, only stopping around the seventh course and causing wide eyed stares from many of his friends. Bilbo blushed. "I suppose I'm making up for lost time." He said, patting his stomach.

"How did you put that much food away?" Bomber asked and Bilbo laughed.

"I was hungry, I only had a sandwich for lunch." He said and smiled jovially. "I'll help out in the kitchens sometime to make up for it, if you would allow me to do so Thorin?"

"Of course you can help out in the kitchens if you like Bilbo, though you will need to focus on your studies first."

"Studies, what are you studying?"

"Dwarven customs, dagger fighting and self defense. Thorin thought it a good idea for me to be able to defend myself and insure I don't put my foot in it too often around you lot." He added and several of his friends laughed.

"We want you to know that we don't consider you to be Thorin's manservant, not really." Boufur said and Bilbo smiled.

"Thank you Boufur, I appreciate that." Bilbo said and yawned. "If you will excuse me, I'm tired." He said and made his goodbyes to his friends. He walked back to Thorin's rooms, undressed and got into the cot at the end of Thorin's bed. He was fast asleep by the time Thorin came in from the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When three weeks had passed and Bilbo had felt no sign of life stirring within him, he had to assume that he was not in fact pregnant and really just making up for lost time with the food he ate. It was now a month and a half since Bilbo had discovered that Thorin was his one. He still attended the council meetings three days a week with Thorin and was with Balin for the other two. He had held off on having Balin teach him weaponry, making excuses about wishing to learn dwarven politics and Khudzul before learning how to defend himself. Thorin and Bilbo hadn't slept together since that first night, Thorin's dreams were driving Bilbo to the near breaking point, but he didn't know how Thorin would react to finding him in his bed, he might be Thorin's one but he was only really a hobbit and what did he have to offer the king. Thorin on the other hand, was afraid of being rejected by his hobbit, so he was surprised when Bilbo plucked up his courage and spoke to him soon after waking one morning.

"I don't want to be your manservant anymore, I'm ready if you are, to have our bond known to the people."

"Nothing would make me happier Bilbo, you had to only ask."

"That's the problem, I had to ask Thorin, why didn't you ask me if I wanted our bond recognized?" Bilbo asked.

"I was afraid of being rejected by you." Thorin admitted and smiled.

"I see is that why you didn't invite me to your bed? Or ask me to braid your hair?"

"After the first night, when I found you asleep in your bed, I assumed that you wanted a slow courtship." Thorin said.

"I was tired and I didn't want to be presumptuous by going to your bed. After that first night, I was afraid that you would react negatively to my being in your bed and you gave no inclination that you wanted me to sleep beside you."

"As I told you before, I was giving you time, but I see now that I will need to be more direct with my relationship with you."

"That would be appreciated." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin, while Thorin was a busy dwarf and a king, he still took time out of his day to spend with Bilbo. They walked through his mother's old garden together, which Bilbo had replanted with hearty mountain flowers. They sometimes enjoyed picnics together, or simply spend evenings where Thorin would create elaborate jewelry and Bilbo would read the tombs on dwarvish customs Balin had given to him.

"Very well then, how long of a courtship do you want Bilbo?" He asked.

"Doesn't that matter to you, as well?" Bilbo asked.

"Not in the slightest, dwarven countships generally take place over the course of several days, if the one you are binding yourself to is your One. You are after all two matched souls and to wait would seem pointless in an ordinary dwarven courtship. However I will wait until you are ready to be bound together"

"I have always enjoyed winter and it is almost upon us, it would be nice to be married in the snow." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at the hobbit.

"You want to be married in winter, only you Bilbo would want that. The mountain gets very cold in winter."

"We could wear fur cloaks, I love the snow, its so pretty." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "Though if you would rather we wait till spring or summer, I'd understand."

"No winter is lovely." Thorin agreed hastily and Bilbo smiled, climbing over his bed and into Thorin's. He shivered slightly as the cold touched his skin, his night shirt wasn't very warm and the covers were about the only thing keeping the chill out. Bilbo got into bed besides Thorin and smiled at the dwarf.

"Hobbits have a few courtship rituals, mostly its about planting a tree, or a garden with your chosen partner the first spring you are together and caring for it together. Trees are the most traditional, especially fruit trees."

"Then we shall plant a tree together this spring, is there anything else?"

"Just dancing, there's two traditional dances for hobbits, one is done before the marriage vows and the other is done in private, it can be very alluring." Bilbo said and licked his lips at the thought of Thorin performing that particular dance.

"I always considered you hobbits to be such a modest and prudish race, are all your kind so..."

"Don't finish that sentence and no we aren't, I think the newness of our bond makes me more lusty then usual." He said and smiled at Thorin.

"It can work that way for newly bonded couples sometimes, I don't mind admitting that my blood races when I think of you." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled, running his hand through Thorin's ear and smiling at Thorin's reaction. Bilbo then bent and whispered in Thorin's ear.

"If only we didn't have to go to that council today, the things I would have you do to me and I would do to you." Bilbo said.

"Bilbo..."Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Unfortunately, if we don't leave now, we'll be late for breakfast and I need to help you with those pointless robes." He said and Thorin frowned.

"The robes are a proud dwarven tradition."

"I'm sure they are, but I don't see why having thirty buttons up and down your back would be considered practical every day wear." Bilbo said and got out another set of Thorin's robes. He realized then that he liked getting Thorin all hot and bothered. He smiled and Thorin shrugged into his robes, like he did everyday. This time however, Bilbo deliberately took his time, starting in the middle, trailing his fingers up and down Thorin's back and leaning particularly close to button the buttons that were by his collar.

"Bilbo, stop teas..."Thorin trailed off as Bilbo nibbled his neck and stroked his hair. Thorin's hair was thick and much thicker then Bilbo's. It bristled around his hands, as though it had a mind of its own. "Braid my hair, I want your courtship braids in my hair."

"And I want yours in mine, but we haven't made the beads yet." Bilbo said.

"I don't care, I want everyone to know that your my one." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, he braided Thorin's hair gently, caressing his fingers over it and taking his time. Thorin then braided Bilbo's hair and Bilbo wore only his waistcoat unbuttoned waistcoat and trousers. He smiled at Thorin and the king returned the smile. Bilbo then slapped the marks on his chest, above his stomach, making the area seem red and raw. He felt something stirring within him, a slight fluttering sensation and his eyes widened. "Bilbo what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe how lucky I am." Bilbo replied and Thorin smiled, wrapping his arms around the hobbit.

"We should take a jacket with us, just in case you get cold." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, he would have to read about dwarven pregnancies so he might know what to expect going forward. Even though the babe was half hobbit, dwarves seemed to have a longer period of growth then hobbits and he didn't want his little one coming to any harm. On the other hand, he saw how overprotective dwarves were with their children, little Gimli being a prime example of that. He thought that it was probable that that protectiveness also carried to the unborn and their bearers.

"Alright." Bilbo agreed and packed a jacket in his bag that he always took with him to the council. The other manservants had never warmed to him and he decided that he would be glad once he no longer had to pretend to be one of them. He didn't mind taking care of Thorin, not in the least, but he didn't like the way other dwarves outside the company looked at him, as a manservant. He smiled at Gimli and a stunned Gloin when he walked to the table and sat down. "Good morning." He said brightly, as the dwarf gaped at him.

"**Gloin...kindly... stop ... one?**" Bilbo heard Thorin ask in Khudzul.

"I can't understand Khudzul completely yet Thorin." Bilbo said and pouted. "If you are going to address our friends, kindly do it in common." Bilbo said and Gloin laughed, as Gimli looked confused from Bilbo to Thorin.

"**Dad...going...?"**

"Gimli hasn't been taught Westron yet, we decided to teach him Khudzul first." Gloin said and smiled at the hobbit and Thorin. "I am happy for you my friends, we should celebrate."

"With you dwarves, its any excuse for a party." Bilbo said and shook his head, as the baby fluttered inside of him again. He sat down and was served a large plate of bacon, eggs and toast. He picked up the bacon and tried a bite of it, loving the taste of the meat. He devoured it and the other pieces too, when his was gone and he eyed Thorin's, Thorin wordlessly passed his portion of bacon to the hobbit, sticking to the toast and eggs.

"I remember how my wife needed bacon, after we joined for the first time." Gloin said and smiled at the memory.

"Mmmph, it was a memorable night." Bilbo agreed and Thorin eyed him, as he spread honey on his toast. What he really wanted to do was coat the bacon in the sweet confection, but he stopped himself. He then ate his eggs, trying to do so quickly as they were already late. He rose with Thorin and they hurried to the lift together, Bilbo being slightly out of breath.

"Are you alright, let Oin check you over, he might have missed something." Thorin said.

"I'm fine Thorin." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "I'm more then fine, I've never been happier." He said and kissed Thorin gently, tomorrow was soon enough to tell Thorin of the new life growing inside of him Bilbo decided, he wanted to spend this day feeling connected to his little one. He wanted to enjoy this day at least, without worrying about explaining to Thorin the details of hobbit pregnancy and having Thorin worry over him. He knew that Thorin would be worried once he found out, Bilbo wanted to save this day to celebrate their bond, before his life and Thorin's would forever be dedicated to his child. He resisted the urge to stroke his belly, smiling as Thorin took two chairs from beside the elevator. They sat together and Thorin worked on linking some chain together, in what Bilbo supposed could be thought of as the dwarven version of knitting. Bilbo pulled out a book and continued reading about dwarven customs. Balin had switched the covers on his books, so others wouldn't know what he was being given to read. Balin had asked Bilbo and Bilbo decided to learn Khudzul in one go, being given the written words, as he was given the spoken.

The elevator door opened and Bilbo arched his back and stuck out his chin, his arms at his sides, fingers straight, as a sign of nobility. Thorin smiled at him, as they walked to the hall together. For the first time since Bilbo had seen the hall, it fell into complete silence. "I have found my One." Thorin said proudly. "He is no longer my manservant and we are courting." He added and Fili and Kili cheered.

"Welcome to the family Uncle Bilbo!" Kili said and Bilbo grinned at him.

"Thank you both boys." Bilbo said and smiled.

"As my One, Bilbo will be given a council seat, as is customary and he will be given the choice to come to council and choose from among you which seat he will take." Thorin said, there were grumblings from the council hall and Bilbo stared surprised at Thorin.

"Thorin, shouldn't we wait until after I know Khudzul at least?" Bilbo asked softly.

"No my heart, this is your right as my future Consort." Thorin replied and Bilbo stared at him.

"I don't want to take anyone's seat in the council Thorin, not only would it be unfair to them, but I don't know dwarven politics and there are some things I can never learn about your people." Bilbo said.

"Bilbo, you are my Consort, but as long as you dwell within Erebor, you are also my subject. You will not question my decisions." Thorin's voice had that steely timbre that would have warned Bilbo to tread carefully, had not those same words filled him with anger.

"Even when they affect me, or the people I care about, even when you are wrong."

"I am never wrong." Thorin said and Bilbo glared at him

"Very well then, have your pride, may it keep you warm at night." Then before anyone could do anything he stormed off towards the elevators.

"Bilbo come back!" Thorin said and Bilbo ignored him, the anger was coiled in his gut and all he could feel was this fury. So Thorin never wanted Bilbo to question him, did he, well Bilbo would never question Thorin again. Curse stupid dwarves and their prideful stupidity, Bilbo didn't belong in Erebor, nor would he belong anywhere else once his child was born. He couldn't go back to the Shire, not with a child that was half another race. Thorin caught up to him and held the hobbit to him, Bilbo struggled angrily.

"Let me go." Bilbo demanded.

"Bilbo what's gotten into you?" Thorin demanded.

"You tell me that I'm not to question your decisions, yet how we have a relationship, if I cannot make my own views known."

"There is a difference between our life in private and our life when I am in public. I wanted you to have a voice on the council, no one that is not a dwarf has ever served on the council before."

"I do not know your laws, I have just begun to learn your customs and you want me to serve on the council for a people I don't understand?"

"The council exists so different voices throughout the kingdom can be heard, Bilbo. Still the king's decisions are absolute, when you question my choices, you question me and my rule. You make me look like a weak king to my people, a people that have suffered greatly." Thorin said and Bilbo stared at him.

"You aren't a weak king Thorin, I've never thought that." Bilbo said. "I just believe strongly that our marriage should not be a dictatorship, I know you are stronger than me, that much is obvious, but I won't submit to you in every given situation. Hobbits believe in a partnership of equals, perhaps dwarven partnerships aren't the same, but I won't let you make all the decisons for me in my own life. I won't be some sort of kept pet, that does whatever you ask. I might be too caring for others, more then is common for dwarves, but that doesn't mean I'll let you have complete control my life or the lif-lives of...Fili and Kili." He said nearly mentioning the baby

"THEY ARE MY NEPHEWS BILBO!" Thorin raged and Bilbo glared at him.

"They are at that, but they are no longer children and they should be allowed a choice of what their lives are to be." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at him, it was clear that Thorin was giving a visible effort not to shout at Bilbo.

"Why, do you think my grandfather had a choice, or my father, or me? Erebor needs them to rule after I'm gone, or do you believe that Dain would make a good king?"

"I've never met Dain Thorin, but forcing someone to do something just because of blood is wrong. I come from a long line of Thrains, which are something like dwarven kings, we all receive training from childhood, but once every seventy years the adults are given a choice. We are allowed to choose to be Thrain or not and who from among us is worthy and will serve the people well after the old Thrain dies. I know you see it differently, that to you the right to rule is determined by some system that I don't entirely understand. Still isn't it better to have a king that wants the throne and wants to serve the people, then a reluctant monarch."

"Fili is not reluctant, he knows his duty." Thorin said.

"Fili is little more then a child, by your people's lifespans, he needs to know himself more. He can't discover that being shouted at by forty dwarves day after day. Anyway how did we start talking about the boys in the first place."

"Your the one that brought it up Bilbo." Thorin replied and rubbed his head. "I really do need to go back to the council and I can't take back my decison about giving you a seat on the council."

"I can have any seat?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

"That is what I said, isn't it?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo nodded.

"Then the only safe thing to do is to take Kili off the council."

"No, you cannot take my nephew off the council, choose someone else and I will make them swear vows that they and their kin will not seek retribution."

"You said anyone Thorin, everyone heard you and who am I to question my king?" Bilbo asked and Thorin glared at him.

"Do not try my patience."

"Who's trying anything, I am just taking my right."

"It can never be returned to him Bilbo, once taken." Thorin burst out and Bilbo stared at him.

"So you want to forever bar someone from the council?" Bilbo demanded. "This is a part of their lives, you said I had to take a seat right?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded glaring at Bilbo. "What if I don't want to sit on the council, what if there are other way that I might spend my time?" Bilbo asked. "Could I choose a proxy?"

"You could, but that rule is only used in regards to either the rearing of children, or sickness." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Then I qualify, your to going to be a father." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at Bilbo.

"What did you say?" Thorin asked finally after staring at him for several moments.

"Male hobbits can get pregnant, if they love the one that seeds them. We have a much more flowery phrase for it, but that's the basics." Bilbo said..

"How is this possible?" He asked, Bilbo noticed that his face was white, but he seemed to be coming to terms with it

"I'm sure there are certain gifts that Mahal gave his children, Yavanna gave her own gifts to her children and there's another reason entirely that she is called the giver of fruits." He said and smiled at Thorin. "I'm not a healer, I don't know the technical matters, save that when the time comes we'll need someone skilled with a knife." He said and Thorin's eyes widened for a moment, before they rolled back in his head and he fainted, Bilbo moving to the side just in time to ensure he wasn't taken to the ground with him. He hit heavily and Bilbo quickly kneeled to make sure he was alright. He shook him, trying to wake him, but he seemed to be out cold. He couldn't just leave Thorin in the hallway and they couldn't be seen from the council chamber. Bilbo needed someone to make sure Thorin was alright, Bilbo thought it was just the shock getting to him, but he wasn't a medical professional and he couldn't know that for certain and he was worried. Finally he decided to stay beside Thorin and yell for help.

"HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP ME!" He called and got fifteen dwarves who ran to his call and stared at him and the passed out king, the baby by that time decided to play with his emotions and Bilbo started to cry.

"What happened here?" Someone asked the sobbing hobbit.

"The hobbit couldn't have taken down our king." Another dwarf said and Bilbo continued to sob, knowing that he had to explain, but right now he couldn't get the words out.

"Its alright Bilbo, stop staring at him all of you."Fili commanded and laid a gentle arm on the hobbit. "Now we'll get a healer for uncle, but for them to examine him, you have to step back from him alright?" Fili asked and Bilbo nodded, Fili lead him away and to the dining room, where he gave Bilbo a pastry, Bilbo covered it in a pile of honey before eating it. The food helped somewhat and it got him calmed down enough, though he wanted to get back to Thorin. "There, that's better isn't it, can you tell me what happened?" Fili asked and Kili smiled reassuringly at Bilbo.

"I'm pregnant and Thorin was surprised that I was, I think it was the bit about having to have the baby surgically removed that got to him though." Bilbo said and Fili and Kili looked wide eyed from the hobbit to each other.

"P-pregnant, but males can't get pregnant." Kili said and Bilbo laughed.

"Dwarven males can't, but hobbits can, its not exactly secret, but we tend to stick with our own race." Bilbo said and smiled at the boys. "I didn't even know it was possible and the baby is growing more slowly then it should. I thought I wasn't pregnant after all, but then I realized this morning that I definitely am. "If the surgery is done in the right place and when it comes to be time, the right place will turn bright red, we call it the budding." Bilbo said. "After the baby is ready, the area is numbed to pain, so we won't feel our insides being opened. The cut itself will heal within a few days and any competent healer should be able to perform the surgery." He said and smiled at the boys. "I'll be fine, hobbit pregnancies rarely miscarry, though I'm not sure about dwarven..." He trailed off at the boy's pale faces, then their eyes rolled back in their heads and they passed out, luckily falling forward onto the table. Bilbo groaned, what was it with dwarves, give them a war and they charge into battle without so much as a by your leave, tell them that you are pregnant and they go into shock. A white faced serving girl smiled at him. "Please don't faint on me as well." Bilbo said and she laughed nervously.

"Congratulations sir." She said and Bilbo smiled.

"I suppose I'd better call for a healer, I really hope that someone doesn't take it into their heads that I'm somehow knocking the heirs of Durin unconscious deliberately." He said. "I suppose I should get back to my intended." Bilbo said and stood slowly, as to not harm Fili or Kili. He took the pastries from the girl and headed back to the council seat. "Where's Thorin?"

"Where are our princes?" Another dwarf demanded.

"I'm pregnant." Bilbo said. "They passed out." Bilbo said and smiled at the shocked dwarves. "Where's my husband."

"How is that possible." Someone finally asked and and Bilbo sighed.

"I won't go into details, I'll keep it simple and use the analogy we tell our younglings. Love is the soil, a seed is planted, it is cared for and grows into a beautiful flower. Now can you lot not faint on me?" Bilbo demanded and they stared at him wide eyed.

"How difficult are hobbit pregnancies?" A dwarf asked.

"Compared to what, I'm not a healer, I've never studied the pregnancies of other races and really do I have to answer that?" Bilbo demanded. "No offense but I don't know you, you won't be my healer during the course of this pregnancy and I fail to see how its any of your business."

"Its my business, because its our king who's life you risk." The dwarf said and Bilbo remembered how Thorin had said that a dwarf lived as long as his One.

"Miscarriage is almost non existant and hobbit pregnancies are safe. I can assume by your faces that dwarves don't share this blessing."

"Roughly, one half pregnancies come to full term with a healthy babe and mother," The healer said and Bilbo felt sick to his stomach he managed not to fall, by sheer will, instead going over to an empty council seat and sitting down.

"I see and what are the full statistics?" Bilbo asked and the healer didn't meet his eye. "I need to know this."

"Very well, there is a twenty percent chance that a dwarven mother and her child will die, a ten percent chance that the mother will die and a twenty percent chance that the babe will die."

"So forty percent of your children..."

"Are never born." The healer said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you, I want to be with my husband now."

"Is there something you can take to rid yourself of the babe, our king has heirs, this isn't necessary."

"It may not be necessary, but I can't kill off my child, not without giving it a chance at life." Bilbo said,_ its too late anyway, trying to terminate now would endanger my life more than going through with it. _Hobbits were told another in their teens, if you wish to stop the seed once sowed, do not wait to feel it grow. Bilbo could feel his child now and he couldn't terminate even if he wanted to, which he in no way did. "Its my child, even if its a child of two races, even if things are uncertain, its my baby." Bilbo said and put a protective arm around his stomach. "Whatever the future might, or might not hold, I could never live with myself, if I killed my baby without giving it a chance at life. I know that there is more at stake here, than a pregnant hobbit, my son would be of the line of Durin and I don't know how you feel about that. If however any of you threaten the baby, Thorin, or my boys, let me just inform you that hobbits have ways of going unseen, ways which you might not want turned against you." Bilbo knew he must look a picture, but he saw respect in the dwarves' eyes for the first time, apparently it took threats of bodily harm, or saving another's life to get dwarves to respect you, who knew?

"I'll take you to see Thorin, my college would have informed me if he had wakened."

"The boys passed out too, can you see to them?" Bilbo asked and the healer nodded.

"But what is so bad that you keep knocking others out."

"Its something to do with my pregnancy, certain aspects of it are apparently worrisome to those that care for me. There is in fact very little risk to the bearer if done correctly and that's all I can say on the subject, you understand."

"I do, sorry about that question, but I'm a healer and I had to ask."

"What are typical dwarven gestation periods?" Bilbo asked and the healer paused a moment.

"Twelve months." He said and Bilbo eyes widened, his jaw dropped slightly and he put an instinctive hand to his stomach. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I expect this little one to be born somewhere between the gestational period for my race and that of yours, most probably quicker, as first pregnancies are the easiest for hobbits." Bilbo said. "I can't be sure when I'll have the baby, not when its so new." He added glad that he hadn't really ever eaten his full at the council hall, put off by the stares of the dwarves around him.

"I see, will you be learning Khudzul?" The healer asked.

"I don't see what that has to do with the health of my babe." Bilbo said. "Not that the health of my babe is your business."

"It is if something happens to you, while we're in council, I'm the most experienced healer our race has." He said it with the typical dwarven arrogance.

"No offense, I just don't know you and I don't trust people as easily as I once did."

"That is good, hobbits are a very trusting folk in nature and it isn't that dwarves aren't, its just that you have to earn our trust." He said and smiled at the hobbit. "It must be very odd for you living here."

"It is to some extent and it isn't, I was always too adventurous for people's liking back home. Here among my friends I find I can be myself and I'm closer to them then I ever was to some of my kin back home." Bilbo shrugged. "I suppose there is at least some truth to your beliefs, I never truly belonged at the Shire, if it wasn't Thorin, something else most likely would have lured me away sooner or later."

"Well I'm glad you are here, you make life interesting and I'm sure it will be even more interesting once you learn Khudzul."

"I won't be at council often, I'll have a new babe to care for, but I'll come when I can." Bilbo added.

"Who's seat will you take?"

"I'm not sure, some council members seem to care little for the suffering of others." Bilbo said and the healer stared at him. "I know manservants are part of your tradition, but that's no reason to abuse anyone and I don't say that just because of what happened to me. Its entirely unfair of me to mess about with a culture I don't understand, I get that, that doesn't mean I'm happy about it, or that I think the things you dwarves do make sense to me. Then again Thorin's been surprised a time or two..."

"WHERE'S BILBO."

"Speak of Mandos." Bilbo said cheerfully. "I'LL BE BESIDE YOU SOON, THORIN." He yelled cheerfully back and as he entered the room, Thorin jumped up from the bed and raced over to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Its alright Thorin, I'll be fine."

"You can't say that for certain." Thorin muttered into Bilbo's ear.

"Nothing in life is certain, but its too late to terminate the baby, if I was going to do that, I shouldn't have ignored the signs, when it passed the three week mark and there was no sign of life, I thought my body is making up for lost time." Bilbo whispered into Thorin's ear.

"How can you endanger yourself like this?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo sighed.

"Its my child Thorin, it deserves a chance at life." Bilbo said "Aren't you happy to be a father?"

"I am Bilbo, or I will be, after you are safe and I hold our babe in my arms, until then I'll be worried for you." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I understand that Thorin, but I will most probably be fine." Bilbo said.

"Probably be fine?" Thorin demanded and crushed Bilbo to him. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I trust that Yavanna wouldn't give me her blessing and take it away. Our mother is not like that and I know that dwarven pregnancies are hard, but I don't care because I know it will be worth it in the end to hold it in my arms. Though I'm most likely having a little boy, male pregnancies are more commonly male." Bilbo said and moved his arms to Thorin's back. "It will all work out Thorin, everything will be fine and you will make a wonderful father." He reassured. "Now I want Oin to check me over, I think that we should spend this day together and return to the council tomorrow. I know you couldn't keep your mind on the council anyway." Bilbo said and leaned back to smile at Thorin. "Everything will be alright." Bilbo said and took Thorin's hand in his own. Thorin didn't want to let go of him, Bilbo had never seen Thorin like this before, he was clearly worried and terrified at some deep level. Bilbo got him to get moving, holding onto his hand, as they walked to the elevator. Bilbo picked up one of the chairs and pressed the button. The lift door opened and they stepped through. He set up the chair and turned to Thorin. "Sit, you can hold me, but I can't stand here and the ground is hard." Bilbo said and Thorin sat down, Bilbo then sat on his lap, surprised at how well he fit. He sighed and snuggled against Thorin as the lift rose. He closed his eyes and slept briefly until the lift doors opened, he had been tired lately. He opened his eyes to see Thorin gazing down at him, with a worried expression on his face. Bilbo yawned, a hand coming up and gently touching the side of Thorin's face.

"You fell asleep, are you alright?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"The baby just tires me, I've been ignoring it for the most part, but I have been more tired then usual for the last week or so."

"If you are tired you should rest, not be in council every day for hours on end, I'll stay with you."

"As much as I appreciate you being here for me and the babe, you have a kingdom to run Thorin." Bilbo said gently. "My pregnancy can't get in the way of that and sitting on council chairs all day most likely isn't good for the baby."

"I care more for your well being then I do that of the unborn, I don't want you to risk yourself to have a baby, my mother did and she..." Thorin stopped abruptly and Bilbo stared at him.

"She perished?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded. "I'm so sorry Thorin, how old were you?"

"I was twenty four at the time and she wasn't father's One, but loosing her changed him." Thorin said and tears filled his eyes.

"You won't loose me Thorin."

"You can't know that!" Thorin said and Bilbo took Thorin's hand.

"Nothing in life is guaranteed, but if I survived being captured, I will Mandos well survive being pregnant!" He said and Thorin stared at him, his eyes full of tears.

"You swore! This is just a dream! A strange realistic dream." He said and Bilbo sighed.

"If you want to believe that Thorin, I'm not stopping you, but we still need to see Oin." Bilbo said and they walked to the healing room together. Oin stared at the white faced Thorin and Bilbo, who had Thorin clinging to him slightly, Oin then stumbled slightly before righting himself looking slightly ill.

"What's occurred?" He asked and handed a bottle to Bilbo. "He looks like he's in shock, have him drink this." He said and Bilbo held out the potion to Thorin.

"Love you need to be calm, while I talk to Oin alright?" Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, draining the bottle and relaxing slightly, though his grip on Bilbo didn't faulter. "Love if I'm to be examined, you need to let go for a minute." He told Thorin gently and Thorin reluctantly released him, he had a spacey look about the eyes and swayed slightly. "What did you give him?

"A calming tonic, he's in shock, now what's wrong with you Bilbo?" Oin asked and Bilbo watched as Thorin smiled drowsily, he looked worriedly at Thorin."He'll just be a bit spacy, so what brought this on?"

"I'm pregnant." Bilbo said and Oin stared at him for a moment in shock.

"How."

"Male hobbits can get pregnant, our pregnancies usually last four months or so, but this one is taking longer." Bilbo replied and smiled. "I just felt him move for the first time this morning, I couldn't be sure that I was pregnant until then and now its too late to terminate."

"I see, how do you give birth?"

"When it comes to be time, a red mark should appear over where the baby is. You will need to make a shallow cut, reach inside and pull the baby out. There's a sack that runs through my body, containing the baby and the placenta. The sack allows for the food the baby needs to travel to it."

"How shallow does the cut need to be?"

"Deep enough to open me and take the baby out, it should run across the longest part of the mark, leaving a space of about half an inch to either side." Bilbo said and Oin nodded. "After you make the cut and deliver the baby and placenta, you need to stitch up the wound. It won't be painful, as our bodies naturally are numbed around the area of our sacks, but you will need to be quick about the entire operation. Like any open wound it bleeds, but the bleeding will stop once you stitch the skin back together and the wound will heal within a few days."

"If the baby dies in your...stomach?" At that moment, Bilbo thought Oin to be merely surprised at the information he had given it.

"That rarely happens, but when it does, a black mark will appear on my skin and you will need to cut it out of me." Bilbo said and Oin nodded. "If that happens I might not be in the best mindset, hobbits tend to not take loosing their children well and I could go into a depression, in fact it would be likely if I lost the child, for I love it already." He said.

"I see, I will get ready the tonics you will need." He said his voice sounding slightly disturbed and Bilbo nodded.

"I'll get some pastries and go to bed for a few hours." He said and Oin nodded.

"I'll see you when you wake, I could do with some rest myself." Oin said and Bilbo nodded, he stood and Thorin followed him up swaying slightly.

"Come on Thorin, lets go to the dining hall." Bilbo said gently and walked with Thorin to the dining hall, which was a bit difficult as Thorin swayed as though he were drunk. Bilbo thought he seemed more then slightly spacy, but he trusted Oin's judgement. Bilbo sat down at a table and a server brought them some food, giving Bilbo a large plate of sandwiches and Thorin two as well. "Eat love." Bilbo said gently, and Thorin ate slowly, he wondered what Oin had given Thorin to make him this relaxed. He ate his own lunch and watched Thorin finish his food as well. He stood up from the table and Thorin followed him, Bilbo taking his hand and walking back with Thorin to their room. He then started to lay down on the bed, taking Thorin with him, before remembering Thorin's robes, imagining how uncomfortable they would be lying down and unbuttoning them.

"no' slee'y." Thorin slurred and Bilbo wondered if Oin alway overestimated the potency of his tonics, or if he'd given Thorin a larger then normal dose.

"Alright love, but I'm tired and I'd like you to hold me." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, he got into bed beside Bilbo and wrapped his arms around the hobbit. Bilbo smiled when he heard Thorin start to snore a few minutes later and fell asleep himself.

He awoke several hours later and smiled yawning slightly and tried to get up without waking Thorin. Thorin's arms were heavy with sleep and he tried to move them off of him. He managed it and smiled at Thorin, before checking the clock. He was surprised when he saw that it was past lunch and getting well onto afternoon tea, Bilbo was sick and Oin had given Thorin something. Still he doubted that Oin intended Thorin to sleep this long. He shook Thorin's shoulder gently and then harder when he got no response. "Thorin? THORIN?" Bilbo demanded, but Thorin just continued to sleep, why wasn't he waking? Bilbo shook Thorin harder, pulled at his hair and slapped his face as a last resort, he hit him between the legs, as he continued to yell his name. Nothing worked and he wondered why no one had come running, then he realized that the other dwarves were most likely working at the moment and not in their quarters. Oin was far enough away not to hear him, so as much as it bothered Bilbo to leave Thorin while he wasn't responding to any attempts to wake him, he needed to get medical aid.

He ran to the healers quarters and found Oin collapsed, the vial shattered into thousands of pieces around him. The dwarf was as pale as death, in fact Bilbo thought that he was dead for a moment, before he saw the slow rise and fall of his chest. Oin needed help just as despritely as Thorin and he wondered why Oin had thought to treat Thorin, while he was so ill himself. He ran from the room, the kitchen staff saw him pass by and stared after him.

"Bilbo, what's wrong?" Bomber asked from the kitchen.

"Not now Bomber, I've got to get a healer." Bilbo said.

"What about Oin? Can't you go to him?"

"He's the one that needs the healer." Bilbo said and frantically hit the button on the elevator door. He stepped inside of it and the elevator descended. He spent the next forty five minutes pacing the floor of the elevator and ran out as soon as the door opened, the council had closed for the day, with the news of Bilbo's pregnancy and that felt like such a long time ago to Bilbo now. He ran to the kitchens, hoping they knew where the healer council members rooms were located. One of the kitchen boy took one look at his pale face and ran off.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked gently, apparently the news had spread.

"One of my friends is sick. That boy that ran off, he's going to fetch a healer right?"

"And why didn't let the King send for someone else to come, you shouldn't be running about in your condition."

"My condition has nothing to do with it!" Bilbo snapped. "If my friends are in danger, I'll come to their aid." Bilbo added, as the boy returned with the healer that had asked Bilbo all those questions before.

"Has something gone wrong with the pregnancy?" The healer demanded.

"We'll talk in the elevator." Bilbo said. "Not before." He added and the healer nodded, they went back to the elevator together and as soon as the door closed the healer turned to Bilbo.

"Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Thorin won't wake up, Oin gave him something, only Oin is unconscious too and he's so pale, so I ran to get aid." He said.

"Slow down and sit down, you should be more careful of the baby, I know your only a day pregnant, but you should still be careful." The healer told him and Bilbo nodded, sitting down. "Now speak more slowly and tell me what exactly your healer gave Thorin."

"It was some sort of tonic, it made his eyes all glassy and his speech slurred. Oin said it was a calming tonic, to help with the shock. Thorin won't wake up, I tried everything to get him to wake, I even hit him between the legs and pulled on his hair and beard, he still didn't respond."

"What color was this potion?"

"It was blue." Bilbo replied.

"How much of it did he drink?"

"Just a vial."

"Your healer was clearly sick when he saw you and Thorin, I cannot say for certain what ails him without seeing him, or know what he gave Thorin for certain until I see the flask he drank from and examine him as well. You need to stay calm, so I will give you something to calm your nerves, it won't hurt the baby."

"Thorin was given something to calm his nerves and he could be..."Bilbo trailed off before bursting into tears.

"I am within my right mind Bilbo, I am not sick, like I suspect Oin was, when you came to him."

"I...I...Can't..."

"As a healer its my duty to ensure that those in my care are healthy. You are going to make yourself sick with worry Bilbo."

Bilbo made a visible effort to calm down, it took a while, with the healer demanding that he drink the potion. "I can't drink that, its undiluted." Bilbo finally managed to say and the healer looked at him interested.

"You can only drink diluted potions, do you know how diluted they have to be?" He asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"Oin always made them." He replied and the healer nodded.

"I see, well how did Oin determine how much to give you?"

"I don't know, he just knew he had to, when he gave me a sleeping tonic and I slept for two days." Bilbo replied and the healer nodded.

"Will you consent to taking just a drop of this tonic, if its mixed with water?" He asked and Bilbo considered a moment before nodding, he knew that dwarven healers took an oath to protect and care for their patients and not to harm them and dwarves took oaths seriously.

"I suppose."

"Good, we can see how it affects you and adjust the dosage accordingly later. Just in case your nowhere near the healer you trust more, or don't trust him as much now that he's messed up a dosage." The healer said.

"What's your chosen name?" Bilbo asked suddenly.

"Borvin son of Korvin at your service."

"At yours and your families." Bilbo replied, Borvin mixed together the tonic with a flask full of water. Bilbo drained it and felt a bit better, though he didn't feel completely calm.

"It worked slightly." Bilbo admitted and Borvin nodded.

"Well next time we'll try you with two drops, instead of just the one." Borvin said.

"I suppose that's alright." Bilbo told him and then the rest of the ride was spent in silence. As soon as the door opened, it was all Bilbo could do not to jump to his feet. Instead he stood slowly and he led the healer to the healing quarters first. Bomber was in the healing quarters and he was crying holding Oin in his arms and rocking back and forth with the dwarf. The healer took one look at Oin, before sitting Bilbo on a bed and handing him some more of the potion.

"Drink this."

"I don't want it."

"Well drink it all the same." The healer said and Bilbo took the potion from him and downed it. "There is nothing I can do for Oin, he's lost his One. Do you know what that means Bilbo?"

"I do, I read about it." Bilbo said. "Once a dwarf looses their One they...They don't live long after the loss." Bilbo said and the healer nodded.

"Even when they have never met their One, the passing of their One causes them to die."

"But that must mean..."

"That a dwarf can die at any moment, yes that is true. That is a fact of our lives, why do you think that dwarves live their lives to the fullest? It is because any day could be their last." He said.

"Is there truly nothing that can be done for him?" Bilbo asked.

"Nothing, take comfort in knowing that he is not in any pain, he should pass over to Durin's halls soon." He said and Bilbo's eyes filled with tears. "There is nothing I can do for him, but I need you to be strong for Thorin, can you remember what he was given?"

"I'll try." Bilbo said and stood going over to Oin's healing bag. He looked through the variety of bottles, until he saw one that looked like the one Oin had given Thorin. He went back over to the healer and handed it to him.

"Are you certain this was it?" The healer asked.

"It looked the most like what Thorin was given." Bilbo replied.

"I see, show me to his rooms, he should not be in immidate danger."

"Thorin is ill too?" Bomber asked.

"Oin gave him something, apparently I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time." Bilbo said wryly. "Though I am glad that I got to speak with him one last time. Looking back on it now, he did seems a bit distracted."

"That is the first sign of the withering, a dwarf will become confused and distracted, often they don't know what has happened, up until they slip into sleep. After they are asleep, it takes anywhere from a few hours to several days for them to die. Their friends gather around and attend vigil over them, until their passing." He told the hobbit. "There is nothing we can do for your friend, we need to go to Thorin now." He said and Bilbo nodded, showing him to Thorin's rooms.

The dwarf was as Bilbo had left him, snoring loudly on the bed and Bovin went to him. "I believe that he was given a tonic by Oin, that is used in dwarven surgeries. It cuts off feeling in the nerves and puts the dwarf into a deep sleep. Very rarely is a full vial given, but he should waken within several days, a week at most and he might be disoriented for several more days after that."

"He might be out for a week."

"Yes and he needs to be cared for during that time, I will care for him."

"I will care for him, I'm his One, I should be the one that cares for him." Bilbo said fiercely.

"Bilbo, you are pregnant, you do not need the added stress of caring for Thorin."

"The baby will be fine, what will I have to do?" Bilbo asked and Bovin sighed.

"Are you set in this course, it would be better for all, if you allowed me to care for my king."

"I am, I cared for my mother before her passing, are there any tonics he should take."

"No, the best thing is to allow the tonic to take its course, right now. Though he will need fluids, do you know how to feed someone that is unconscious?" He asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"She was never unconscious, near the end she was bed ridden and I had to change her, but she could always feed herself.

"You need to dribble it into his mouth slowly, sometimes a rag or cloth is used. Don't give him a large swallow of it all at once or he might choke." He said and Bilbo nodded. "I'll get you some broth from the kitchens and watch as you feed him the first time, he should be fed broth at least four or five times a day, I'll also get some soiling cloths from the healer's chambers." He said and Bilbo nodded. "I'll help you lift him, so you can feed him more easily, as I doubt you could take his full weight on yourself." He added.

"Thank you." Bilbo said and Bovin nodded, before leaving. Bilbo settled onto the bed and gently stroked back Thorin's hair, there was a slight bruise developing on his face, from when Bilbo had slapped him. "I'm sorry Thorin, I just was so afraid." He told Thorin. "I wish you would wake up, but the healer says you will sleep for a few more days at least, I miss you already. I don't know how I'm going to cope without you, even though we've only been together a month. So you'd better wake up soon, do you hear me?" Bilbo asked and got no response, he felt tears fill his eyes, as he gently stroked Thorin's hair. There was a knock at the door and Bilbo sat up, before going over to it and opening the door. The healer was there, with a pot of broth, which he placed on the stove and a plate of food.

"You should eat something, you've got a baby inside of you, that needs you to stay strong." The healer said and Bilbo nodded, eating the food he was given.

"I am going to tell you something and I want you to swear by the healer's oath not to reveal it to anyone else."

"I swear to do so, by the oath I made." He said.

"I'm a month and a half pregnant, instead of only a day." He told the healer and Bovin stared at him. "When I was...traveling, my companions weren't exactly kind to me, they took advantage of me. Thorin managed to get to tell them who made me suck them off, it was only two, I suppose for some reason I thought I was helping Thorin in my addled state. We awoke the next morning to find that we were bound together, neither one of us remembers much of it." Bilbo paused,glad at the healer's neutral expression before continuing. "I started to eat more than I usually do, it wasn't until about the third week I suspected something, but I couldn't know for certain, until the babe stirred in my belly today. Its too late to abort it and I wouldn't want to, even if I could. Its our babe, a little person that will be a blend of Thorin and I, I can't kill it." Bilbo said and the healer nodded.

"I will need to know how you give birth and move to your quarters, I suppose this means that you have decided to trust me."

"You said you were one of the best healers in the kingdom and I don't have much choice." Bilbo said and Bovin nodded.

"That is true, now I will need you to tell me about how your pregnancy will progress and how the babe is to be born. Though that can wait until after you eat and I make sure that you can feed Thorin properly." He said and Bilbo nodded. "You should eat first, then we can tend to Thorin, do not put his care above your own, otherwise I will not allow you to continue to care for him, while he sleeps off the effects of the potion." The healer said and Bilbo frowned, before starting to eat the food the healer had brought.

"How did you find broth so soon?" Bilbo asked.

"The kitchen workers always keep a pot of broth handy, its used to add to soups, stews and sauces, not to mention broth is just good on its own and some people prefer to eat just broth and bread after a long day, as its easier to drink then to have to deal with cutlary and chewing." He said and smiled at the hobbit, as he finished his meal. "Now you do know how to use the soiling cloths, correct?" He asked and Bilbo nodded. "Good I brought a fair amount with me and they should last for the next several days, as should the broth. I'll be coming to check up on you and the king periodically. Now tell me what to expect for your pregnancy." The healer said.

"Well hobbits rarely miscarry, if I do, a black mark will appear on my stomach and I'll be in pain. You need to cut the babe out of me, regardless, as the child won't just dissolve after it can be felt. Still the chances of that happening are slim. We're pregnant for generally around four months or so, but this babe is developing slower then a hobbit babe, so I expect I'll be pregnant for longer."

"How much longer do you believe that you will be pregnant for?"

"I can't be certain, but perhaps twice that long." He said and the healer frowned.

"Still that's only eight months, dwarven pregnancies usually last twelve months."

"This child won't just be a dwarf, it will be of my race as well." Bilbo pointed out and the healer nodded.

"All the same, I would like to check up on you regularly and I don't feel entirely comfortable allowing you to take care of Thorin by yourself. It is your right to do so, as his One, but are you certain?"

"I am, I will take care of Thorin." Bilbo said and Bovin nodded.

"Very well, if that is what you wish."

"It is." Bilbo said and Bovin nodded.

"I am going to lift Thorin now, since his head is back against the pillows." Bovin said and Bilbo propped pillows behind Thorin's head, as Bovin lifted him, so he was supported in a sitting positon. His head lulled to his chest and Bovin gently pushed it back against the pillows. "Now you take one of the rags and dip it into the broth, you need to be careful with how you bring it to his mouth, you don't want to smother him." Bovin said and watched as Bilbo took a rag and brought it to Thorin's lips, squeezing it out slowly. "Very good, exactly like that, I'll leave you now. I think that your friends might do well to have a calming tonic, to dull the pain of loosing Oin." He said and Bilbo nodded, continuing to feed Thorin the broth. "I'll leave some with you as well, you can't afford to give into your grief completely Bilbo, you have to care for Thorin and the baby."

"Thank you." Bilbo said and heard the door close a few moments later, not really paying attention, as his focus was centered on Thorin. He finished feeding him the broth and hesitated a moment, before removing Thorin's trousers, Bilbo had seen Thorin naked a handful of times, since they had first gone on their quest. Still it felt wrong to see him for the first time, that he knew he would be spending the rest of his life with Thorin, like this. Still he would rather do it, then have someone else take care of Thorin when he was vulnrable. Bilbo took a steadying breath before yanking Thorin's trousers and undergarments down. He then positioned one of the soiling clothes under him and wrapped it securly around Thorin, glad that Thorin had yet to void himself, as he doubted cleaning the bed would be easy or pleasent.

Bilbo read for several hours, holding Thorin's hand and listening to his steady snoring. He fed him again, before lying down, with his head on Thorin's chest, wrapping one of Thorin's arms around him and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Over the course of the next six days, Bilbo's friends visited him often. Although the hobbit wasn't very pleasant company, as his worry for Thorin, turned into terror that he would never wake up. Bovin assured Bilbo that Thorin would wake eventually, but the dwarf had been wrong about how long it seemed to be taking. His friends informed him of when Oin died and offered to find a servant to care for Thorin, so Bilbo could attend the funeral. He had told them that Thorin needed him and he couldn't leave him and he would pay his respects at a later time.

Bilbo had never shed more tears in his life, than he did over the course of those days. Even when his parents had died, he had not grieved like this, for not only had he lost a friend, but he worried for his lover as well. He started to talk to Thorin, in the hopes that Thorin would show some reaction, to his words. Still there was nothing and Bilbo tried to read the books that Balin had given him, so he could think about something other then Thorin for a few minutes. His thoughts always returned to Thorin eventually and the despair he felt dragged him down.

"Please wake up Thorin!" Bilbo begged for what seemed like the thousandth time, but this time he heard a subtile shift in Thorin's breathing. "Thorin, I'm right here and I need you to be with me, I need you to show me you'll be alright. Otherwise, I don't know what I'll do, please Thorin." Bilbo begged and heard Thorin's snoring stop, Thorin squeezed his hand. "Thorin?" Bilbo asked as Thorin's breathing started to seem panicked. "Its alright Thorin, I'm right here, there was an accident with a potion, you were given too much of it. Still the healer assured me that you would be fine, just calm down." Bilbo said, before his hands went to Thorin's forehead and he stroked back his hair gently. "Can you feel that love?"

"Yeeas." Thorin said slowly. "Whaaa' appen?"

"Save your strength love, you were given too much of a tonic, you've been asleep for six days. I've been caring for you, I was worried about you, I'm so glad your awake now."

"iey?"

"Pardon?" Bilbo asked and Thorin's eyes opened to slits.

"Whhhy?" He asked.

"Oin lost his One, he didn't know what was going on and gave you a potion to help you get over the shock of me being pregnant." Bilbo said. "Or that's what he thought he was giving you, what he gave you instead was a potion that's generally used sparingly and in surgeries, do to the side effects."

"Wha'?"

"What side effects, well the potion knocks you unconscious though its slow to take effect, then all your nerves are numbed and you can't feel anything. It freaked me out, when you wouldn't wake up and I've been terrified that you wouldn't wake, even though the healer said you would. Don't ever do something like this to me again!" Bilbo said and started to cry, Thorin tried to lift his arm, but found that it felt like it was weighed down. His whole body felt like that and his One was crying and he couldn't comfort Bilbo. Frustrated tears filled his eyes and he was so weak, that he couldn't even wipe them from his face. Bilbo clutched at his shirt and sobbed, there was nothing he could do for his One, he couldn't even hold him. He hated being weak, being unable to move and having his mind clouded by fog. He tried to move again, but found he couldn't and he felt himself start to panic.

"I'bo." Thorin said and Bilbo looked to Thorin, who was clearly terrified, Bilbo couldn't imagine what Thorin must be feeling.

"Thorin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall apart on you." Bilbo said and gently caressed Thorin's hair. "Its just that its such a relief to see you awake, I know this must be hard for you, but the healer assured me that it wouldn't last. You woke, so I can believe him now, will you take a calming potion? I can read to you from my study books if you like, or get a book of tales."

"Don' lea'." Thorin said and Bilbo stroked back his hair.

"I'll stay right here, but you need some broth, I will only be gone for a moment." Bilbo told him and Thorin tried to reach for him, but he was gone. Bilbo was gone and Thorin had no idea of where he had gone.

"I'bo!" Thorin called.

"I'm right here Thorin, you would have heard the door open, if I went anywhere, wouldn't you?" Bilbo asked trying to calm him. "You need to eat."

"Don' wan' ta ea' wan' ou." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled softly, he came back with a mug of broth.

"Do you want to see Thorin? I can open your eyes for you, if you like, though I'm not sure you can keep them open on your own." Bilbo asked.

"Wan' ta 'ee." Thorin agreed and he heard Bilbo placing something down on the table, before fingers gently pried back his eyelids, he gazed up at Bilbo and frowned, his hobbit looked horrible. Bilbo's hair hung lankly down his back, his eyes had rings under them and despite the smile on his face, Thorin could see the stress he was under. Stress that was not good for their growing child, or his mother? What did one call a male hobbit that was to give birth, Thorin realized that he'd never thought to ask Bilbo that question. Now however he was too tired to, sleep was calling to him, but he wouldn't surrender, he wouldn't leave Bilbo alone again and he didn't want to go back to the darkness.

"You see love, its alright, everything will be alright. You may be out of it for a few more days, but in time your going to be fine." Bilbo assured Thorin and himself. "That is, if you drink your broth." Thorin wondered briefly where would the broth go, as he plainly was in no shape to go to the water closet. "You have nothing to worry about love, I'll take care of you, until you get better and Fili and Kili are doing a fine job at council. They are sure to send along what was agreed to on each council day they attend and make sure to give them to me in Westron, to read to you once your feeling better."

" 'ow!"

"Your still sick Thorin, can you be sure that you will be able to make a sound judgement about their decisons now? Or that you will even remember what I read to you? You must first regain your strength, before you see what the council has agreed to."

" 'ow i'bo." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Very well, have some broth first." Bilbo said and held the cup to Thorin's lips, he drank it though some got on his chin and was wiped away by a rag. Tears of humiliation filled his eyes and a hand ran through his hair. "You are my One, my kind may not have Ones like you dwarves, but I feel connected to you. You have seen me at my worst Thorin, even if I do not remember that humiliation, you still saw me when I was addled and you saw to my well being. I know you are not addled now and it is not the same, but still you are my One and I will care for you, because I love you and I know you love me as well, even though you do not say it as readily. I do not mind caring for you, while you are sick, I would not have someone else do it in my stead. You are mine to care for, as I am yours and there is no shame between us." Bilbo said and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Now I will read to you and the child that rests within my belly. Balin gave me a book of dwarven legends to help get my mind off of things and they are quite good." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. He took his hand from Thorin's face and started to read, Thorin didn't like being in the blackness but Bilbo's voice comforted him. He found himself soon drifting through the blackness, Bilbo sighed wishing that Thorin could stayed awake longer, but he knew being awake was unpleasant for Thorin at the moment. Not only because he was tired, but because of the lethargy that claimed him. Bilbo set aside the book and went over to the door, opening it quietly and slipping through it. He walked quickly to the healing chambers.

"Bilbo?" Bovin asked and Bilbo smiled at him.

"Thorin has woken up, it was just briefly and he couldn't move properly, but he woke up."

"That is good, it should take a day or two more for the potion to completely work its way out of its system. I can give you a calming tonic for him, it should help if he should feel panicked, as anyone would in his place."

"Why aren't you at the council?" Bilbo asked.

"I have taken a leave of absence from the council, as I wanted to ensure that you and the king were well cared for. I will be overseeing your pregnancy and giving you the tonics I believe you need for the health of the babe. If you are at council, I will go with you, but I expect to resume my post within a few months." Bovin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you for making sure Thorin is alright."

"I am worried for your health as well Bilbo." Bovin said. "You need to care more for yourself and the babe."

"I am fine, the babe is fine." Bilbo replied. "I would never do anything to harm my child, I have been resting and reading, when Thorin does not need me to care for him. Speaking of which you said that..."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, you might need to help him with the chamber pot at first, I doubt that the king would be willing to use soiling cloths now he's awake." Bovin said and handed a chamber pot to Bilbo. "If you can get the soiling cloths under him, you should be able to help him use this." Bovin said and Bilbo nodded, taking the chamber pot with him back to Thorin's quarters.

Thorin was still sleeping soundly when Bilbo returned and Bilbo set the chamber pot down, before settling into bed himself, deciding that there would be no harm in taking a small nap. He settled his head on Thorin's chest, wrapped one of Thorin's arms around himself and closed his eyes, soon he was asleep.

Thorin awoke to a pressing need and the sound of Bilbo snoring loudly. It was clear that the hobbit was exhausted, he felt better then he had when he last woke and he didn't want to disturb Bilbo's slumber. He managed to roll over onto his side, the hobbit now lying on his back, with Thorin's arm wedged under him. He was surprised that Bilbo hadn't wakened, he removed his arm from Bilbo slowly, before moving his feet from the bed, it felt like they were encased in two suits of armor. He managed to lift them off of the bed and slide down off of it. They could not however hold his weight and his legs buckled sending him to the ground with a crash.

Bilbo sat bolt upright in bed and stared at Thorin on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Thorin replied. "Will you turn away?" He asked and Bilbo did as he suggested, Bilbo heard him struggling, but he knew that Thorin was proud and the note in his voice said clearly that aid would not be welcome.

"Thorin, its nothing I have not seen before, I have been caring for you...If you need my help..."

"I can do this on my own, I am no mewling babe!" Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Alright Thorin." Bilbo said and saw Thorin struggle back to the bed, it hurt him to see Thorin like this. It was almost better when he was unconscious, it must be a terrible for a strong dwarf to find himself suddenly weak.

Thorin made it back over to the bed and pulled himself up onto it, nearly falling several times in the process. He then laid there exhausted, as Bilbo tried to wrap his arms around him and Thorin shrugged him off. "How can you want to touch me, when I'm so weak."

"This isn't your fault Thorin, what happened to you was an accident and you will get better. Please let me touch you." Bilbo said.

"You changed me, like a babe!" Thorin said.

"I did what needed to be done, it was for me to do and for no one else." Bilbo said and kissed Thorin's cheek. "Thorin I love you, people that love each other, care for one another, even when it is not easy to do so. You needed my help and so I helped you." Bilbo told him. "Now I'm tired and your tired, why should we waste energy on arguing?" Bilbo demanded and yawned. "I'll go heat up some broth, you stay here, alright? I'll be back in a moment." Bilbo said and got up from the bed, going over to the stove and taking two cups from the side board, he filled them both with broth and went back to Thorin, handing one to him and taking the other.

"I can eat other food." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I'm sure you can, but this is easiest for both of us." Bilbo told him trying not to loose his patients. "Do you really want me to go all the way to the kitchens for food, because I will if you want me to."

"No this is fine." Thorin said, he did not wish to be alone.

"Good, would you like to hear more legends, or do you think your up for listening to the rulings of the council?" Bilbo asked.

"You told me to wait." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"You are feeling better aren't you and you remember being awake?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded. "I see no reason why I can't read the reports to you then." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "Though I imagine that neither of us are up for reading much of them."

"I want to feel you against me." Thorin said and Bilbo blushed slightly, before reaching for a thick stack of papers and cuddling against Thorin's side, as he read from them and sipped at the broth he held in one hand. It was fairly boring stuff, apparently the major thing that had been discussed that day was a tunnel expansion within the scribe hall, as several of the tunnels had collapsed when the dragon attacked. However that account alone went on for forty pages and apparently there was nothing like dwarven politics to put someone to sleep, if your ear wasn't being shouted off at the same time. Bilbo had been surprised at how boring dwarven politics were in fact, when he had first read the transcriptions that Fili and Kili handed to him. He finished off the broth and set it to the side table, smiling as Thorin did the same, wiping his beard with the back of his hand.

"I'm going to take a bath, since we've already seen all of each other, would you care to join?" Thorin asked and Bilbo blushed. He would need to do this eventually and why not now, he knew that Thorin would never hurt him and he had no reason to be afraid.

"That sounds good to me, but where will we bathe?" Bilbo asked and Thorin smiled.

"Erebor has a host of secrets, the king's chambers not being the least of them. Some died with my Grandfather, others remain." Thorin said and stood up. "In the old days, my entire family would have shared these rooms with me."

"Rooms? I know of only two." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"Yes and most do so, the room I am currently using used to be just a parlor and the bathroom off of it for guests. When we reclaimed Erebor, I decided that my nephews should have their own chambers, rather then have to share them with me. Still there are fourteen rooms hidden beyond this one, as well as passages that connect them to the rest of the hall. There is also a stair that leads to the treasury and out of the mountain itself."

"Really?" Bilbo asked in interest, it sounded fascinating to the hobbit, Bilbo had always enjoyed the thought of secret rooms and hidden passageways.

"Yes my dear hobbit, really." Thorin said and laughed. "Come on, I'll show you the way." He added and Bilbo got out of the bed, Thorin hated feeling so weak, but the hobbit gave him a shoulder.

"Lean on me, you won't harm me Thorin." Bilbo said and Thorin sighed, before putting some weight on Bilbo's shoulder. He then touched one of the stones in the wall and the wall slid back silently revealing a tunnel beyond.

"The royal baths are through here, the dragon didn't harm the plumbing and the water still comes in hot, its fed through heating coils that also power the kitchens and other smaller bath chambers. Thorin told Bilbo, as they entered a room. Bilbo was surprised at the size of the bath they stood in front of. Steam came off the water and Thorin smiled at the hobbit. "The water is moved through by a slight current and it cycles from one end to the other, as long as the pumps are on."

"What about when it gets dirty?" Bilbo asked and Thorin smiled.

"When it gets dirty, the water cannot get dirty, once it has cycled through the bath chamber, there are great screens that keep the dirt out and the water flowing throughout Erebor." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned.

"You mean to say that the healer's hall uses water that has been cycled through six halls of Erebor?"Bilbo demanded. "How do your wounded survive?"

"Bilbo the impurities are cycled out."

"What if there's sickness, is that cycled out as well?" Bilbo demanded. "Plagues can spread through water, if its not clean enough!"

"The water is clean Bilbo, you've been drinking it for months and it has done you no ill." Thorin said before stripping off his pants and shirt and sinking into the bathing pool. "Join me Bilbo." He said holding out his hand and Bilbo hesitated, he was filthy and it wasn't as though he'd be getting water from anywhere else. He simply wouldn't drink in the lower levels anymore, for all that Thorin claimed that the water was clean throughout Erebor, Bilbo had trouble believing him. He took off his own clothes and sank into the water. He washed his hair first, scrubbing at it with the soap that lay nearby and stared as the froth drained away. He then turned to Thorin, who had leaned his head back against the stone lip of the pool.

"Would you like me to help you wash your hair?" Bilbo asked shyly and Thorin smiled at him.

"I would, would you permit me to braid yours?" Thorin returned.

"Perhaps when you are stronger love, but I would rather you saved your strength for now."

"I was drugged, not injured, I will be fine Bilbo and I highly doubt braiding your hair will harm me."

"Then you can, after I have finished with your hair." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin, before sitting down above his head and gently brushing back his hair with a boar comb that lay nearby. He got out the few tangles there were and gently brushed at Thorin's beard as well, before returning to his hair. Thorin's hair was thick and silky when wet, Bilbo enjoyed running it through his fingers and brushing it with the comb. It was clear that Thorin enjoyed having his hair brushed, Bilbo smiled at the small sounds of contentment Thorin made, sounds that turned to snores. Bilbo slowly got up from his position behind Thorin and settled back into the bath, deciding to soak for a while more. He sighed leaning back against the stone sides of the pool and closing his eyes for a moment.

Something called to Bilbo, entreated him to come and save an innocent life, to allow it to be born. He felt the magic close around him and Bilbo was helpless to its call. He stood from the bath, naked and dripping, not even having enough time to get his clothes, before the call forced him down the stairs. The stairs were long and they would have tired the hobbit, if the hobbit had been allowed to feel anything other then the compulsion that now drove him. He reached the bottom finally and the piles of glittering gold. His hands dove into a particular pile and came up with a round object that rocked and rolled in his arms. The little one needed help to escape its shell, the little one needed Bilbo to free him and Bilbo felt the connection to the child in his arms.

Little did he know that Smaug had seen the lifebond between Thorin and Bilbo. Even though Smaug's children would be forced into service to Bilbo, to obey his every command, and those of Bilbo's children,once he was no longer in this world. It was better then the death sentence that would otherwise have fallen upon his hatchlings. Smaug was a dragon that planned for all eventualities, even those that included his own demise. He had bound the creature to his hatchlings, made him ensure that they would hatch and bound Bilbo's lifespan to that of his hatchlings, until they were grown. Therefore if his hatchlings died, before they could defend themselves, Bilbo would perish along with them. Finally he made a strong compulsion for Bilbo to see the hatchlings as he would his own children.

Bilbo knew none of this, as he held the egg in his arms, small fingers prying at it, getting to the life within. With both of them working at it, the egg soon split and the tiny dragon stared up at Bilbo, with love and devotion. It was little known that dragons imprinted upon the first thing they saw, once coming into the world and the children that followed. It was also not well known that dragons could shift from from birth, if the need or wish arose. So Bilbo was left holding a squalling babe, with fine scales running up and down its arms. Bilbo had no choice but to set the child aside, to bring forth another into the world. He then felt the compulsion break and stared down at the two children, one that lay in his arms and the other in the pile of gold. The first born gazed up at him and he smiled at the child, before picking him up, both children seemed genderless. These children were his, just as much as the babe that rested in his belly. Even though Bilbo knew next to nothing of dragons, he knew something wasn't right, for him to so readily accept the two hatchlings as his own. He knew that dragons could sometimes spell others, but at that moment he didn't care.

"You are Vladis and you are Somar." Bilbo told the babies in his arms. "You will be my children in all ways and know that you are loved." He told them, as he held them in his arms. He had no notion of how to raise a dragon, but he had to learn, for he loved the children in his arms and he would see no harm come to them. How Bilbo would manage that in a kingdom full of dwarves, that would love nothing better then to harm two dragon hatchlings was beyond him. Still he felt that something bad would happen to him, if they came to be harmed. A feeling that was proven to be true, as Bilbo searched a final time through the pile of gold, that had been the hatchling's hiding space. He came up with a single sheath of paper.

_Creature, I know you are a thing that cares much for others and so I have seen fit to make you the guardian of my hatchlings. You cannot refuse this honor, as your life and the lives of those of your line, will be tied to theirs and you and your children will die if they do. You have control over their lives and actions, but as you are a creature that is bound by love, I have compelled you to love them and consider them your own. This love you have for them, will not be shared by others, as I have no intention of making this easy for you and I have little doubt that your actions have led to this being necessary. As such I Smaug, child of Sarl do demand blood debt, a debt that is to be paid in the guardianship of my children. Dragon hatchlings eat a fair amount, feed them chewed meat and know that a dragon always pays his debts. _

Bilbo stared at the missive, the missive that would endanger his life and Thorin's. He knew that other dwarves would not be pleased to hear of Bilbo raising dragons, perhaps their displeasure would out way their loyalty to their king. Bilbo had no choice but to care for the hatchlings now, that did not mean that Thorin had to. Bilbo had read that a dwarf's one could leave them, though it was agony for both involved. To protect Thorin, Bilbo would do anything, even if it meant having to leave the king. He took the missive with him and walked up the stairs slowly. his heart was heavy, as heavy as the babes he carried in his arms. There was no way that they could be disguised as normal children, their scales showed their true nature clearly. Yet Bilbo realized, the scales were on their arms and feet, perhaps they could be hidden if Bilbo clothed them.

Still he could not explain the presence of the babes to those around him and they were too young to be left by themselves. He would have to read up on dragon lore, before he left, so that he could care for them properly. Thorin would understand why he left, why there had been no choice but to leave. Well there was one choice, a choice that the hobbit would not take. The choice to end his life and that of Thorin's, to kill the children that he loved.

He filled his pockets with gold coins and started his journey back up the stairs. He made it to the top of the stairs, the children lying in his arms. "You will not harm me or mine, my little ones." Bilbo told them both and walked into the bathing chamber. Thorin was still in the bath, as he had been hours ago and Bilbo watched him sleep, he wished that there was another way, yet there was none that he could see. Bilbo walked to Thorin's chambers and left him a note, explaining what had happened and enclosing Smaug's missive as well. He told Thorin that he loved him, that he would always love him, but he could not in good conscience keep two dragons in Erebor. He then hid both missive and babes, going back to the bath and gently shaking Thorin's shoulder. Thorin awoke slowly and smiled at Bilbo. "You fell asleep Thorin, lets get you back to bed." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, standing slowly and exiting the bath, before putting on his clothing. Bilbo didn't know how he would cope without Thorin, he loved the dwarven king and to be parted from him and his friends would be horrible. Especially since Oin had just died, Bilbo didn't want to leave, but he knew he must. Otherwise everyone he loved in this world, would be in danger.

He helped Thorin to bed and smiled as the dwarven king fell upon the blankets, he was soon sound asleep. Bilbo kissed his cheek gently, before leaving his missive on the bedside table. He retrieved the hatchlings from where he had hidden them, before wrapping them in blankets. He then took out his ring and put it on, before walking to the elevator. Luckily Fili and Kili were coming back from council and Bilbo managed to squeeze into the open door. He had no idea of how he was going to feed the hatchlings, no set plan, save to get out of Erebor. "You will be quiet until I tell you otherwise." Bilbo told the babies, as the elevator moved downwards. Dwarves got on and off of it, as he neared the ground floor. It was a horrible ride for the hobbit, as all he could think of was Thorin and how parting from the dwarf hurt him.

He reached the bottom floor, the market floor and stared at the variety of goods that were available. Apparently the market did not keep set hours, so Bilbo strolled freely through it, picking up odds and ends for the children and himself. He got a sturdy pack and plenty of clothes, before the alarm was sounded that someone was stealing from the stalls and the guards came out in force. He was surprised at the number for just one thief but he supposed that they would have to take any theft seriously. Bilbo hid in a back ally, one hand pressed to the hatchlings, as his heart hammered in his chest. It took a while for the guards to cease searching for him. He crept out of the back ally and stole a leg of chicken, biting into it, chewing it, before pressing his mouth to the children. He had never seen anything as hungry as the hatchlings seemed, they snapped at the meat, with their luckily toothless mouths and soon it had vanished. He went to another stall and stole more meat, before moving to yet another stall making sure not to take too much from each. Then he heard the shouting, apparently Thorin had discovered his note and was searching for him. He didn't understand why Thorin would search for him, not when he had two hatchlings that he had been forced to care for.

He saw all the company, apart from Thorin, looking frantically about him, as torches were brought out. It was then that Bilbo remembered that the company knew of his ring. That he might be invisible but his shadow was not. Guards were everywhere and Bilbo didn't know what to do, as he tried to keep to the shadows as best he could.

"Bilbo, it does not matter to us, we know you have to do this thing and you are like an uncle to us. Please don't leave us!" Kili begged.

"This is no fault of your own Bilbo, we know that you don't want to do this, but you must." Fili added.

"Would the people understand, if they knew? They would sooner kill every one of you, then suffer again at the hands of dragons. No boys, I can't go back and I must go forward, I must protect Erebor and my friends. I will not have dragons within the kingdom again, not after all you suffered."

"We would have you in the kingdom, Thorin is king and you don't know what its like to be without your one!" Kili said and Bilbo moved, before the guards could find him.

"Don't I Kili? I might not be a dwarf, but I love Thorin and its my love for him that makes me leave him. I would only endanger him, as I have to take care of two dragon hatchlings, Thorin and I could never be together, Smaug saw to that when he gave me his children." Bilbo said, before moving again. "There is nothing I can do boys, save what I am about to do."

"Every person Erebor has sworn not to harm the line of Durin!"

"And has every man outside of Erebor sworn to the same. I do not doubt that people from Laketown are just as fond of dragons as those of Erebor, perhaps fonder even. I will not have my children harmed."

"They aren't your children, the babe that is in your belly is your child, not these things!" Kili said and Bilbo saw Fili put a comforting hand to his shoulder. He couldn't stand to watch his boys be so sad, but he had other children now as well, children that would need him. He glanced down at his babes and kissed the tops of their heads.

"They are my children, I see them as such, I know I have been forced into seeing them as such, but still I see them as mine. I take care of what is mine, as best I can, for as long, as I can, but I can no longer take care of the company or Erebor. I cannot endanger my children, be they of scale or skin and I will not see them harmed. If they are to stay here, they will be harmed, or used and I won't allow that."

"Bilbo please!" Kili said. "Don't leave us!

"You will always be my boys, no matter where the road takes me. I will always think of you and love you, even though we can't be together." Bilbo stated. "I cannot have my child shouted at day after day, or have my other children harmed because of who their parent once was. I will also love your Uncle until the day I die, that is why I have to leave."

"You aren't leaving Uncle Bilbo, bar the gates, now!" Fili said and the gates crashed down, as Bilbo moved to another area.

"Do you think that something as simple as a gate would stop me?" Bilbo demanded, before falling silent. He tried to walk around the dwarves, but there were too many, especially sticking to the shadows as he was forced to do. Ultimately he climbed on top of several crates that were against a wall. He settled there, while the guards and citizens walked around Erebor looking for him. He was hungry and tired, but he couldn't sleep, for if he did he might give his position away. The babies were quiet in his arms and he looked down at them, smiling at their little faces, they had started to look sleepy. "Don't fall asleep." Bilbo whispered to them and they looked up at him with innocent eyes, little arms waving about, as time went on. He couldn't bring himself to make them stop moving as well, so he held them as they squirmed and little tears trailed down their cheeks. It made him want to cry himself, but he couldn't. Instead he dried their tears as best he could, as the guards continued to stamp around. Though eventually some of the common people gave up the search, none of the company did. They continued to call his name and look for him, Bilbo felt horrible for keeping them up all night. Yet he would do anything to protect the children he held in his arms, anything.

Someone started to snore loudly in the room above his head. Bilbo sighed allowing himself to fall asleep for a bit, it wasn't likely they would find him there after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bilbo awoke as light filtered into the hall and smiled down at the two babies in his arms. Both looked up at him through half shut eyes, barely moving. Bilbo stared at them a moment, before remembering that he had ordered them not to sleep the night before and had forgotten to remove that order, before falling asleep himself. He would find them something to eat and then they could sleep. He looked down at the exhausted hatchlings in his arms and vowed that he would be more careful in his words to them. The guards were still out in force and he managed to steal a sling, he couldn't miss the irony that he was more a thief now, then he had ever been in his life. He placed the hatchlings in the sling and walked quickly away, before the woman noticed the sling missing. Next he took some meat from a stall and walked quickly away. He tore into one of turkey legs he had stolen, finishing it quickly. He then chewed and fed bits and pieces of it to the hatchlings, it was not enough for the hatchlings, or himself. If he could not get enough food, this would all be for naught. It was then that Bilbo realized that he couldn't go back to the Shire, or to Thorin. The dwarves would look for him at the Shire eventually and as for Thorin, he had no guarantee that his children would be safe.

He was so tired and couldn't go very far, he might loose the baby, if he tried to escape Erebor and as much as he loved his dragon children, he loved the child of his blood and bone just as much. He would not risk his baby, not for his other children. Yet he could not allow his other children to suffer either and if he weakened, no one could protect his children, or the dwarves from his hatchlings.

Right now however, his hatchlings needed more meat and sleep. He heard the cry then, from the stall he had stolen the sling from and then from the other stall as well. He saw the guards and citizens surround the stalls, there were too many people and Bilbo could not get through, if he could not get through, he could not get meat for his children, or food for himself. They would starve, as would the child in his womb. They would starve if the dwarves continued to protect the food stalls and Bilbo knew that dwarves were a stubborn folk and would not stop protecting the stalls. They owed Bilbo nothing and Bilbo had no recourse. "Sleep my darlings." Bilbo said and saw the hatchlings close their eyes. He stroked their heads gently, they were so very small and they needed him.

He was exhausted and hungry, people were still looking for him and they would never stop looking for him. He couldn't stay, but he couldn't risk the child in his womb by walking long distances. Hobbit babes were hearty, but he knew that the babe in his belly was as much dwarf as hobbit.

"Stop this madness, please Bilbo!" Fili called out, the boys were exhausted. "For my little cousin, if not for Uncle, or the company."

"You are the ones seeking to starve your little cousin."

"You cannot steal from our people Bilbo."

"I'd leave the coin."

"The coin you stole from the treasury!"

"Yes, the coin I stole from the treasury, the coin I believe I deserve for saving your lives more than once."

"We cannot let you go Bilbo." Fili said, as Bilbo moved quietly away from where he had been and guards moved to the area from which he had talked, he was alarmed when they stayed there.

"Will you lock me up then?" Bilbo challenged. "If you lock me or my children up, I may grow to hate all of you."

"You cannot hate Uncle, but did you ever love him?" Fili asked and Bilbo moved again, as more guards came and tried to surround him.

"I love Thorin, but I love my children more, I will not let them suffer." Bilbo said and moved quietly away from where he had been.

"Please Bilbo, those things aren't your children, my little cousin is your child, but not those creatures." Kili said.

"They might not be the blood of my body, but they are the blood of my heart. They are my children as well and I will not see them harmed."

"I vow by my name and by my line that I will not harm the children of Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, be they of his blood and bone, or chosen by him." Kili said.

"What are you doing Kili!" Fili demanded.

"I want Bilbo back, maybe he will come back to us now."

"I need vows from all of you, everyone in Erebor must swear a vow, to not harm them and to keep their existence secret." Bilbo said and heard the vows from all around him. "Thorin must swear as well and all the other halls that are not here. Only then will I return to the royal hall."

"It will be as you say, you hold all power here." Fili said and Bilbo could hear the coldness in his voice. It hurt him, more then he wanted to admit, but it hurt him. Still he could not allow it to affect him, he had to protect his children.

Bilbo moved back to the crates and climbed up them to wait. He watched as the company departed and he was surprised that it only took forty minutes for the elevator doors to open. Thorin looked horrible and Bilbo felt guilty. He watched as Fili went over to Thorin, saw the defeated expression in Thorin's eyes. Thorin should not look like this, Thorin was not like this, Thorin was not this broken man. He had heard that it was hard for dwarves to be parted from their one, but he had never imagined this. Thorin's eyes were wild and he looked desperately around the hall. "Bilbo!" Thorin called. "Please come back to me." Fili whispered something into Thorin's ear and he nodded. "I vow by my name and by my line, that I will not harm the children of Bilbo Baggins, be they chosen or otherwise. I would have never had harmed them, for I love you and could not bear to see you harmed."

"It was not fear of what you would do to them, that made me leave. It was fear for you and for all that I loved. I did not wish to force dragons upon Erebor once more, even though they can never harm anyone. I thought that it would be better, if I left Erebor, to keep all those I loved safe."

"Do you truly love us?" Fili demanded. "Do you truly love my Uncle?"

"I do, but I love my children as well and I will do anything to protect them, anything." Bilbo said. "As I would do anything to protect all of you. I thought it would be best for everyone, if we left Erebor, but I might loose my babe if I do, so I cannot leave and I cannot stay."

"You can stay, please stay with us."

"And you would have two dragon hatchlings grow up in Erebor, would you treat them as our children then, for I will not let them be punished for the race their father was." Bilbo said and stroked the hatchlings heads.

"I vow by name and line that as my One sees the children of Smaug, I will try to see them as well." Thorin said and Bilbo could see the desperation in his voice.

"And you my friends, will you treat them as if they were my own, as I see them?" He asked and the other dwarves gave their vows as well, a dwarf with any honor would never betray his word. Bilbo hesitated a moment, before taking off his ring and running to Thorin. The dwarf stared at the hobbit, who wore a sling.

"Is that our child?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"They are my children and yours too, if you would have them." Bilbo replied. "They are small as of yet, though with time I think that they will grow to the size of Smaug." He said. "Would you like to see them?" Thorin took a deep breath and nodded, he gazed down at the babies in surprise.

"But these are human children."

"Not quite, don't you see the scaling? Apparently dragons can take other shapes, in addition to their own." Bilbo said. "They are Vladis and Somor, little ones wake up and there is no need to be quiet anymore." Bilbo told them and smiled as their eyes flickered open, they looked up at him and Somor started to cry. "Its alright my love." Bilbo said softly, rocking back and forth as the babies cried.

"Do they need to eat?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I think that they will need to eat often, though in time they should be able to get their own food." Bilbo said hesitantly.

"When it comes time for that, I will teach them how to hunt and our son if he would like to come along?"

"They might, but they might take after me Thorin and I'm not fond of killing things." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed, wrapping an arm around Bilbo and placing one on his stomach.

"If he takes after you, I would be delighted, most probably he will be like the both of us and his own person."

"You talk as if the babe is going to be a boy." Bilbo said.

"Dwarves aren't given to female children Bilbo and I assumed..."

"I might be a bearer, but male hobbits are just as likely to have little girls. I quite like the thought of you with a daughter, though I'm hoping for a little boy as well." Bilbo admitted and smiled at Thorin. "I did not want to leave Thorin, but I couldn't risk the babies. You are the only one that I will ever love romantically speaking. Yet still there is a greater love, that a bearer has for their children. I will not see them hurt ever and I would do anything needed to keep them safe."

"I understand that Bilbo, I forgive you." Thorin said, but he couldn't let Bilbo go. They went together to the elevator, Thorin buying some more meat along the way and paying for the things Bilbo had taken. The company took the elevator up with them, all the dwarves were tired, but also angry and the ride passed in silence. At least until Kili fell asleep and started to snore loudly, Fili smiled and settled his brother's head on his shoulder. It was Bilbo's fault that the boys were so tired, he was tired too. He hesitated a moment, before sitting in Thorin's lap, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He didn't wake when the elevator stopped, or when the babies were taken from the sling. He didn't wake until he was halfway down the hall, Thorin carrying him in his arms. He yawned and Thorin smiled at him. "Go back to sleep." Thorin said.

"I can walk." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"Never said that you couldn't, I just might like carrying you. Fili and Kili are carrying the hatchlings." Thorin said and Bilbo yawned again.

"I need to feed them."

"They are already fed, I read the same message you did." Thorin told Bilbo. "You need to rest, your body demands it of you."

"Stay with me then."

"I will, I don't think..."Thorin said but his words were lost to Bilbo, who started to snore once more.

"He's exhausted, as are the hatchlings, should we get cribs for them Uncle?" Kili asked. "They are a bit cute, once you get past the scales."

"They are and I suppose that they will be needing cribs, but there is no reason for them to have the royal ones. We'll get them nicely carved cribs, but they aren't of our bloodline."

"I know that, but since you promised to view them as your sons, that makes them my nephews."

"You are not turning them wild, dragons are wild enough as it is." Thorin said and Kili laughed.

"If I can get my One to cause mischief, I can get anyone to. I would like to see you stop us Uncle."

"Will you ever grow up Kili?" Thorin demanded.

"There's no fun in being grown up, so why should I want to?" Kili replied and Fili sighed.

"Because I might want some intelligent conversation, beyond what you want to do to the council next."

"Hey, I'm intelligent, its not my fault that lot are dead boring and deserve a bit of enlivening."

"I doubt that they would like your methods of enlivening them." Thorin said. "Just do try not to make my hair prematurely grey."

"Oh I think its going to be my little cousins doing that." Kili said. "Who's a little trouble maker, you are! You are! Coochie coochie coo." Kili said and chucked Somor under the chin. The little dragon growled and hissed, making Kili stop.

"Apparently he isn't amused by your antics either." Thorin said.

"Dragons don't have gender, they are both genders and neither. When they get older, they choose what form they wish to take, though they can be either man or woman." Ori said.

"Where have you had the time to research dragons?" Thorin demanded

"Back in the Blue Mountains, though most of the company gets this glazed over look about the eyes when I speak of such things. Dwalin and Ballin are the only ones that will listen, but I think Dwalin mostly do to his wish to stop me from droning on as I do sometimes when I get upset at my listeners." Ori said.

"So you do, do that deliberately!" Kili said. "You owe me a gold coin Fi!"

"You made a wager on whether or not I was deliberately boring you?" Ori asked and Kili grinned.

"I make wagers on everything, by the way, ten gold says that Uncle Bilbo's child will be a girl."

"Ha, I'll take that wager." Fili said and Kili grinned, as Thorin shook his head at his nephews. He never understood why the boys were so fond of betting against each other. Then again he didn't really want to know, especially considering that they were each other's ones.

Then Bilbo made a slight humming noise in his sleep and Thorin lost his trail of thought, as the hobbit snuggled against his shirt. He continued to walk to their room and tried to lay Bilbo down on the bed. Bilbo's hands were tangled in his shirt and Thorin found that he couldn't free them and that he didn't want to. He settled down on the bed and smiled at his nephews.

"Is it alright if we put the babies on the bed?" Fili asked and Thorin nodded, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Bilbo awoke several hours later, to a slightly damp shoulder and smiled. He released his grip on Thorin's clothing and moved out of Thorin's sleep slackened grip. Thorin moaned and clutched at Bilbo, as he settled his pillow in his place. Bilbo wondered what he had done to Thorin, to make him clutch at him, even in sleep. Still he needed to tend to the babies, before going back to Thorin. They both needed to be changed and he was surprised that they hadn't started to cry. He changed them both, using the clothes he had gotten for them the day before and smiled at them. He then settled back beside Thorin and gently stroked Thorin's hair back with a free hand, as he cuddled with the babies. He picked out one of the books he was given to study and started to read.

He read for several more hours, before he felt hungry. He settled the babies into a sling and carried them to the kitchens. The kitchen staff eyed him warily. "They won't harm any of you, I've asked them not to and they can't disobey me." Bilbo said. "Could I have some meat for them and whatever is easiest to lay to hand for me." He was given some soup and a large slab of cooked meat. Bilbo chewed the meat first, until the hatchlings turned away from it, before turning to the soup, his jaw sore from chewing so much meat. He'd have to find a better way of doing this soon, Bilbo decided, he wouldn't be able to do this several times a day.

"They don't look like dragons." A young kitchen maid said and Bilbo smiled.

"They don't." Bilbo agreed and continued to eat his meal. "They don't act much like dragons at the moment either, they are both newly born and I can't wait to see what they will be like." He smiled at the children. "Could I have some more of this stew?"

"Of course." The kitchen maid said and another bowl was set in front of him. Bilbo ate that as well, before standing and returning to Thorin's quarters. Thorin thrashed on the bed, moaning loudly, trapped in nightmares. Bilbo went over to him quickly and shook his shoulder, until Thorin gasped and sat bolt upright in bed, before clutching at Bilbo and sobbing.

"Its alright love, it was only a dream, you're hurting the babies Thorin." Bilbo said and Thorin reluctantly released him. Bilbo set the babies on the bed and wrapped his arms around Thorin. "I'm fine, see, absolutely fine."

"Dragon ate you!" Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"I don't think that they will be up for eating me any time soon Thorin and in case they get it in their heads to do so...Children, you aren't to eat me, or any other intelligent being in Erebor. There that's settled now Thorin, but really if they ate me, who would feed them?"

"They don't know that, they are too young, once they get teeth, they will eat you!" Thorin said and Bilbo sighed, Thorin sounded like a child in his fear, but Bilbo knew better then to point that out.

"I'm fine, they can't harm me, even if they wanted to. I haven't seen them breathe fire, or even smoke and I can order that they don't do that around us."

"They hissed at Kili, I didn't want to frighten my nephew, but they hissed at him."

"What was Kili doing at the time, I doubt that they could actually hurt Kili. Did the hatchling snap at Kili? Or did it just hiss at Kili?"

"He just hissed and growled." Thorin admitted.

"And it didn't truly harm Kili?" Bilbo asked.

"It didn't harm Kili, but that doesn't mean it can't harm any of us."

"They have imprinted on me, they cannot harm me, or anyone else in Erebor. I understand that you are conserned..."

"Consurned, you've never seen people you've known all your life, burned to ash by dragons. Burned until nothing is left to bury and ash is on the air and the smell of burning flesh is so overpowering that you want to gag. Yet you can't because if you stop, even for a moment, you will die. Live through that and tell me of my consern. I know that you cannot stop yourself from loving them, I understand, yet I do not see how I can love them."

"Just try to, for me, please try." Bilbo said. "Like you promised Thorin, you promised that you would see the hatchlings as our own children. Our children would never kill our people, or us, so why do you think the hatchlings would?"

"There's never been a good dragon Bilbo."

"When you are a hundred foot tall reptile and everyone is afraid of you, what do you expect them to do? Anyway I'm not sure if they are bad, because their race is by nature bad, or they are bad because the world teaches them to be."

"If we found some ork babes, would you adopt them too?"

"If they needed me, I would try. I wouldn't have said that a few days ago, but feeling my own child grow inside me, I can understand why Smaug did as he did."

"I will never understand."

"Won't you, what if someone was going to kill us both and our child, wouldn't you do anything to save our child, if you couldn't save me or yourself?"

"I would, but there was no mention of Smaug having a mate."

"The principle is the same, however Smaug might have created the hatchlings, the fact is that they are here now and I will raise them with or without your help."

"I could stop you!"

"How, their life is tied to mine and would you break your vows to me? Vows you swore in front of half the mountain?" Bilbo asked and saw Thorin's hands tense on the blankets. "You will not punish the hatchlings for being born dragons, or else we will leave and this time you won't find us. I give second chances, but I don't give thirds. This is twice now that you have threatened me, do not make it a third time Thorin."

"How dare you threaten me!"

"I do not threaten, I state fact, if you harm me or someone I care about again, I will leave you." Bilbo said. "I can only bend so much, before you break me Thorin." He added quietly.

"But I haven't harmed them!" Thorin protested.

"You threatened to harm them though, I won't live contantly in fear of you, or what you will do to my children. The hatchlings are my children, whether you like it or not! Nothing you can do can change that, they are mine and I am theirs. Much as you are mine and I am yours, but that does not mean that I will allow you to threaten to harm us."

"I would never harm you Bilbo."

"I see there is no mention of the hatchlings, if you harm them I will leave. It will be like ripping out my own heart, but I will do it." Bilbo said and took a deep breath, as Thorin's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't leave me again, please don't leave me again." Thorin said and Bilbo stared at him a moment, surprised that Thorin would even say those words, surprised further by the panic in his voice.

"I won't leave, as long as you don't harm me or my children Thorin, I'm not leaving not yet and if you really don't want me to leave never." Bilbo said and hugged Thorin. Thorin sobbed into his shoulder, until his crying stopped and he fell asleep. Bilbo pushed Thorin back against the pillows, still held in Thorin's arms. He realized suddenly how tired Thorin looked. Bilbo was tired himself, but Thorin looked exhausted and Bilbo realized that he wasn't fully over the affects of the potion he drank. Bilbo hoped that he would be better, after he slept some. Bilbo yawned and settled against Thorin, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Over the course of the next seven months, Bilbo's stomach grew until even he was surprised by the girth of it. That is not to say that others around him could call him fat, for the hobbit was much more sensitive about nearly everything then he had been before. The dragons had grown too and Bilbo was very proud of them, they were crawling around the floor of the king's rooms and trying to get into anything their little hands could lay upon. They also babbled at each other nearly constantly, something that Bilbo thought adorable. The dwarves had warmed to the hatchlings slightly, Bilbo said it was because no one could resist their cuteness.

Still it was a surprise when he awoke one morning to find an actual baby dragon curled against his side. The hatchlings had been quite vocal about using a cradle and prefered to sleep with Bilbo and Thorin. Thorin perfered to not have his ears yelled off by a hormonal Bilbo and so had agreed. Bilbo smiled at the tiny sleeping dragon, who was blowing slight puffs of smoke as it slept. Bilbo hesitated a moment, before gently stroking the dragon scales, delighted by how soft they were. He wasn't sure if the dragon he caressed was Vladis or Somor and that upset him slightly. Still he loved both his little hatchlings, even though it was hard to tell them apart in their dragon forms. For some reason their eyes were blue and green when they were human, but they both had yellow eyes as dragons. Other then that the twins looked identical in both forms. Bilbo had asked the scribes about that and they told them that the children of dragon would take entirely after their dragon parent, do to the way that dragons conceived. There hadn't been much more information then that, however, something that troubled the hobbit.

He felt a slight twinge across his stomach and frowned, that had hurt slightly, but he couldn't go out, not with a baby dragon in tow. He sat up slowly, as to not disturb the sleeping dragon and smiled at its sibling, who laid curled at his feet. Thorin must have left for the council, not saying goodbye to Bilbo, as the baby was making him have trouble sleeping. Then Bilbo felt a sharp pain again and frowned, pulling up his shirt and staring at the bright red mark. "Get into your human forms ." Bilbo said to his children and smiled as they shifted, still fast asleep. He grabbed them and the baby sling from where he kept it, before going down the hall, as quickly as he could. He gasped as another contraction hit and panted through the pain, clutching at his stomach. He had to keep going and get to the healer, he had to. He managed to continue walking, through force of will, until he reached the healing rooms. He barged in and the healer took one look at him and sat him down.

"What is the matter Bilbo?" The healer asked and Bilbo glared at him.

"The baby...is coming." Bilbo panted. "Like..."

"Like you told me, yes I know what to do, everything will be fine and soon you will be holding your little one in your arms." He comforted the hobbit, before pulling on a bell. "Now lets get you out of that shirt and settle the hatchlings on one of the other beds." He said and gently removed the hatchlings from around Bilbo's shoulders. He set them down on a bed nearby, before going back to his patient. He sterilized a knife, by placing it in boiling water, before helping Bilbo to take off his shirt. "So I cut at the red mark, the long way round right?" He said and the hobbit nodded, the healer took the knife out of the hot water and made a shallow cut, before cutting slightly deeper and putting his hands inside of the cut he'd made. He then felt around for a moment, before pulling out the baby, who gave a loud cry, as Bilbo tried to see her. The healer was silent a moment, before a wide smile spread across his lips and he reached for the placenta. He then laid the baby down and started to stitch Bilbo's stomach back up.

"Let me hold my baby." Bilbo said.

"Let me just finish stitching you up first, then you can hold her."

"Her? Its a girl? Thorin said that was really rare."

"It is, but apparently you've got a fine young lass, what will you be naming her?" He asked, dwarven mothers always named their children and when Bilbo had offered to allow Thorin to have some say in what they named the baby, he had stated that it was for Bilbo to name their child.

"What do you think of Rose, because of Thorin's name. I know its more of a hobbit name then a dwarven one, but I like the name and I thought if I had a daughter, I'd like to name her either Rose or Thea."

"Both are very pretty, Thea sounds more like a traditional dwarven name, but I like Rose too. The choice is yours, as to what you wish to call your children." Bovin said and Bilbo frowned.

"What if I wanted some advice on what to name the child, I like both names, but she is going to grow up in Erebor. I don't want to choose a name for her, that would not fit."

"Whatever name you choose will fit." Bovin said and smiled at Bilbo. "She's a very pretty little lass, would you like to hold her, after I've cleaned her up a bit?"

"I'd love to hold her." Bilbo said and grinned, leaning back against the pillows. The healer cleaned the baby and handed her back to Bilbo. Her eyes were a beautiful cornflower blue, they were Thorin's eyes, looking up at him, from such a tiny precious little face. "Hello little one, I'm your Papa Bilbo, Papa Thorin will be here soon, with your cousins. Little one, are you a Rose or a Thea?" Bilbo asked the baby and got no response. "Well you are Thorin's daughter and mine, so I bet that you will have a bit of a temper." He said and kissed the baby's forehead. "You don't look much like a Rose, do you my Thea?" Bilbo said and cradled her in his arms. "You are going to be a beautiful woman, once grown and Papa Bilbo will teach you all about his homeland. You need to know where you came from, my little Thea." He said and stroked the baby's soft head lovingly. One of the hatchlings started to cry. "Those are your siblings, Vladis and Somor, they will take care of you and watch over you." Bilbo told the child in his arms. "They are very special little ones, as are you in your own way. Maybe one day they will let you ride on them, my little girl on the back of a dragon, imagine that Thea." He said and the baby just stared up at him. "You like my voice, don't you sweetheart?" Bilbo asked. "You know I'm your Papa and I'd never let any harm befall you."

Just then the door burst open, revealing Thorin and the boys, startling Thea who started to cry loudly. "Hush now Thea, that's your Papa and your cousins, I know they are noisy, but they love you very much."

"Thea?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo smiled.

"Thea, we have a daughter Thorin." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at Bilbo a moment, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted. Fili caught Thorin and lowered him to the ground.

"You gave birth to a girl?" Fili asked and Bilbo nodded.

"She's very pretty." Bilbo told Fili. "She has Thorin's eyes, as Papa Thorin was being very silly, would you like to be held by your cousin Fili?" Bilbo asked the baby and smiled at Fili, as he came closer.

"I wouldn't know what to do."

"Yes, you would, you've held the hatchlings before, just be careful of her head." Bilbo said and handed the baby to Fili. Fili stared down at the small bundle and smiled.

"She is beautiful Uncle, she has Thorin's eyes, but why is she bald?" Kili asked.

"Is she supposed to have hair?" Bilbo asked surprised.

"All dwarven babies are born with a full head of hair." Fili said.

"Well she's not entirely dwarven, hobbit babies are born sometimes without hair, but it will grow in time." Bilbo said and smiled at Kili, before yawning.

"Would you like to rest some, Uncle Bilbo, we can take care of the children." Kili said.

"I want her close by me, but you can take the hatchlings, if you like." Bilbo said and Kili grinned.

"I'd love to, I'll take them to their room and I'll play with them for a bit, while you get some rest."

"Thank you Kili." Bilbo said and his eyes slipped closed.

Bilbo awoke to Thorin singing. "The mountain rises into the skies and we rise with the mountain. Rest now the jewel to my heart, rest and dream of caves of crystal, as they sparkle in the light. You will sparkle and shine day by day. Know that you are loved in every way, know that you are loved in every way. You are beautiful, my shining stone, if I have my way, you will never be alone. You are my most precious treasure, my love for you will stop never. You are the heart that beats outside my chest, go to sleep now child and safely rest." Thorin said and Bilbo blinked back sleep and smiled at Thorin, he cradled the baby in his arms, the tiny infant barely visible.

"That was beautiful Thorin."

"I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry Bilbo."

"Its fine, give her to me." Bilbo said and chuckled as Thorin reluctantly handed the baby to Bilbo. Bilbo held her to his chest, careful of the still healing wound. He smiled as the baby latched onto him and started to suckle. "That's my girl, you are a gutsy little thing aren't you?" Bilbo asked and smiled at Thorin.

"She's beautiful Bilbo, I hope she has your hair."

"She might at that." Bilbo said and sat up slightly in bed. "The boys are taking care of the hatchlings?"

"Yes, they are, though I don't like to think of what trouble they are getting up to."

"The hatchlings just started crawling, I doubt that they would be ready to pursue much mischief yet." Bilbo said wryly.

"I suppose that is true, they are much like other babies." Thorin said and smiled at Bilbo.

"Yes, they are." Bilbo said and returned the smile. "Could you get me something to eat?"

"Of course, the healer said you should take it easy until your wound closes." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I'm too tired to do much else. So I imagine that we'll have to repaint her room." He said and grinned.

"Blue is actually the traditional color for the rooms of royal children, before we paint it, maybe we should wait for her to be old enough to decide what she wants."

"Fair point." Bilbo agreed. "Though I want her close to me for now, would you object to sharing our bed with another child?"

"I wouldn't, but if you want more children someday, we should most probably get them used to sleeping in their own chambers."

"Thorin!" Bilbo said. "First off it was you, not I that thought that having sex during pregnancy would do harm to the baby. Secondly who says I want more children at the moment, I mean isn't three enough for now."

"For now, but I want to have a house full of them." Thorin said and looked so tenderly at their daughter that Bilbo felt his annoyance melt away.

"Alright, but you will have to deal with my mood swings and constant tiredness."

"It would be worth it, though you are right, maybe we shouldn't have more right away."

"Well thank you for that at least, I can get an herb that grows in the shire, that should stop me from getting pregnant."

"But the shire is eight months away."

"Too bad I didn't plan for my randy husband then." Bilbo said and laughed at the look Thorin gave him. The herb that Bilbo used, was in fact a common one, though Bilbo had found that he enjoyed baiting Thorin.

"Randy? You call me randy!"

"I do." Bilbo said and smiled. "Now can you please get me some food?"

"Of course, I almost forgot, I'll have someone send for it." Thorin said and left the healing rooms, returning to Bilbo's side.

"Where is Bovin?" Bilbo realized suddenly that they were alone in the healing rooms.

"Down celebrating the birth of our child, with everyone else in the kingdom." Thorin said and grinned. "I bet ballads are being written for her already."

"She's a bit small to have ballads written for her." Bilbo said and smiled at Thea who yawned and closed her eyes. Bilbo smiled softly, rocking her in his arms.

"She's a wild one, I couldn't get her to settle. She wanted her Papa Bilbo." Thorin said.

"Maybe I should be Dada instead of Papa, after all it might be hard for her to say our names at first."

"No I'll be Dada, Bilbo my heart, you are a Papa." Thorin said and kissed Bilbo soundly. "And you have made me a father."

"I highly doubt our daughter will be able to call you father any time soon." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"I don't think I would want her to, in any case. Maybe she should when attending formal occasions and the like, but I don't want to be a father, as my father was to me. Father loved me, but he was a king's son first and a father second, everything he did, everything he taught me was for the good of the realm. I can count on one hand the times we did something together, just as father and son."

"I wouldn't want to be like my own father either, he loved me, but I had a certain wildness to me, even as a boy."

"You are hardly wild Bilbo, with your pocket handkerchiefs."

"For a hobbit, I am very wild." Bilbo said and pretended to snap at Thorin with his teeth.

"Very scary, I've seen kittens that would tremble in fear of you." Thorin said dryly and Bilbo arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really? I've clawed at more then just kittens." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"That you have, you never stop amazing me Bilbo." Thorin said. "I hope that they left at least one person in the kitchens, because quite frankly, you might just as well be poisoned by my cooking. Now what do you want love?"

"Anything you can find, I don't care as long as its editable." Bilbo said as Fili and Kili burst into the room, with the two babies held on their shoulders. The twins were laughing and Somor had his chubby little fingers in Kili's hair.

"Apa!" Somor said and pointed at Bilbo, who stared at the child a moment, before grinning.

"He wanted you Bilbo, he was babbling to his sister, in whatever tongue they seem to speak together, then he turned to me and said Papa." Fili said and smiled.

"Hello little one, Papa can't play with you right now, he's got an ouchie."

"Ow?" Somor said.

"Yes, an ouchie, can you understand us Somor?" Bilbo asked and Somor cocked his head, before nodding, its sister did as well. "Were you afraid to talk before?" Bilbo asked and the little boy shook his head. "You just didn't want to?" He asked and the little dragon nodded. "You liked talking with your sister more, didn't you?" Bilbo asked and he nodded again. "Do you understand that you have a new sister?" Bilbo said and Somor grinned.

"Ity ites." The little dragon said.

"What Somor?" Bilbo asked.

"Ity ites, ike cwanle." Somor said and pointed at the torch. "Apa Foen ity ites, Fi Ki ity ites, So Sis ity ites, ofth Sis."

"I'm sorry I can't understand you Somor." Bilbo said and the little boy frowned, before squirming. Kili set him down and the little dragon patted Fili and Kili.

"Fi ofth Ki, Apa ofth Foen, So-Soma ofth Sis."

"You love our child, like I love Thorin?" Bilbo asked and the little dragon nodded.

"Ity ites." He said and grinned, pointing to Thorin and Bilbo. "Ity ites."

"Pretty lights?" Bilbo asked and Somor nodded, laughing happily. "Do you always see the pretty lights?" Bilbo asked and Somor nodded.

"Soma ook ike Sis, Foen ook ike Apa, Fi ook like Ki."

"No, Somor cannot be our daughter's one." Thorin said flatly. "I will not allow it!"

"And how do you propose preventing it Thorin, Somor needs us and so does his sibling. Nothing will happen for many years yet, Somor is still a hatchling, our daughter is but newly born. Save your yelling and defense of our daughter's honor for when she needs it. Though I doubt she'll ever need it, Somor will protect her."

"You can't know that!"

"I can and I do, if what he is saying is what we think he's saying, then he'll protect her. Our daughter is his mate and you know the stories about dragons and their mates."

"I do, but how do you know those aren't just tales Bilbo?"

"I don't, I cannot, but neither can I punish a child for who he will come to care for." Bilbo told Thorin, as Somor looked confused between both of them.

"Wha ean?" Somor asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Just that my daughter is a very special little girl, you are to take good care of her and make sure she never comes to harm."

"Ok." The little dragon said. "Soma see?"

"Yes you can see her, but she's sleeping right now." Bilbo told Somor and smiled at Thorin, as he clenched his fists. His daughter wasn't even a day old yet and already Thorin was being overprotective of his little princess. Bilbo chuckled at the thought of how Thorin would be once their daughter had grown into a woman. If the birth was anything to go by, her lifespan should be between a dwarf's and a hobbits, but Bilbo knew that only time would tell. Fili settled Somor on the bed, watching as he crawled to Bilbo. "Remember to be careful of Papa's ouchie Somor."

"Ok Apa." Somor said and Bilbo smiled.

"This is Thea, my daughter and your little sister." Bilbo said and smiled at Somor.

"Wea itta."

"Yes, she is really little, you were this size once, but you've grown since then." Bilbo told the baby dragon, though really Somor had never truly been as small as his daughter. Bilbo had a feeling that Somor would take his height more from men, then from dwarves and hobbits, once he was grown. "Now about those pretty lights you see, have you seen more of them?"

"Efeyane as a ity ite, dey ife Soma ow." Somor said.

"They hurt you Somor?" Bilbo asked and Somor frowned.

"Dey ake awd to see." Somor said. "Too bwite."

"They are too bright for you, little one?" Bilbo asked and Somor nodded.

"Don' wike ity ites, don' wike no see. Don' wike ots of..."He pointed at Thorin.

"You don't like to be around a lot of people, because of the pretty lights you see?" Bilbo asked and Somor nodded.

"Ow." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"Well from now on, you and Vladis will only see the pretty lights when you want to." Bilbo said and Somor grinned at Bilbo, before tiny hands tried to wrap around him in a hug. "I love you too Somor, but Papa has an ouchie remember?" He said and saw the little dragon's face scrunch up, like it did whenever he was upset. "Would you like to see Papa's ouchie, it only hurts a little, but I can't be moved or hugged around my middle, until the ouchie gets better." He told the boy and Somor nodded. Bilbo handed the baby to Thorin and lifted up his shirt.

"Ig ow Apa!" Somor said. "Apa oin' to be ok?"

"Papa is going to be okay, but this will take several days to heal. You can't hug me until the wound closes, it will hurt Papa if you do and you don't want to hurt Papa do you?" He asked and Somor shook his head.

"Ofth Apa, don' wan' ow." Somor said.

"Some things are worth the pain, I got the ouchie, because your sister had to come out of my belly. Remember when you felt her move inside my belly, well she got too big for my belly and had to come out. So the healer helped me to take your sister out." He said and Somor buried his head in Bilbo's lap.

"Don' wike ow, wike sis, no ow." He said and Bilbo smiled softly, stroking Somor's head, which so far lacked any sign of hair. He wondered briefly if dragons were always bald, or if it was just when they were young.

"I know, but sometimes ouchies are worth it, your sister is worth any pain, as are you and your sibling."

"Soma boy! No ee!" Somor said.

"You need to decide that for yourself Somor, I know you can become both genders if you like. Do you think you are a boy, because I gave you a more manly name?"

"Nuh uh, Soma boy, odda orec Sis and Adas." Somor said and Bilbo smiled at the little dragon.

"If you want to be a boy, you can be a boy, if you want to be a girl be a girl, boy or girl it doesn't matter to me. You can be both or continue to be neither and I won't love you any less."

"I iwl." Vladis said and Bilbo smiled.

"If you want to be a girl, that's fine Vladis, but if you want to be a boy, we can change your name as well."

"Nuh uh, I iwl, Adas ike pwitty lowers. Adas ike dwesses, I iwl."

"Alright sweetheart, your a girl and your brother is a boy." Bilbo said and smiled at both his children. "But know if you change your minds at any time, I will love you no matter what you choose to be."

"No oice, you say we obey." Somor said. "Don' wike."

"I know, but all children have to listen to their parents Somor, you just have to actually do as I say. Though have I ever ordered you to do something that wasn't necessary at the time? You can't hurt people in Erebor, you can't climb on things that might give you ouchies if you fell, but beyond that I've let you be who you are, haven't I?"

"Uh huh, ofth Apa." Somor said. "Adas does too, no wike aek."

"She just doesn't like to talk."

"Wike aek wif Soma, no wike aek..." Somor growled and Bilbo smiled.

"Its alright Somor, you are learning to speak, when you talk together, is it in another talk."

"Uh huh, wike Foen's aek, no Foen's aek."

"Its like Thorin's talk, but its not Thorin's talk. Its your own talk, or is it a shared talk?"

"Awed aek, awed wif Soma and Adas and aey Apa."

"Aey Apa?"

"Apa das in da aey..." Somor pointed upward. "Eee oud Adas an Soma, he go aey, no op ofth. Eee oud Adas an Soma da unna man come, if Aey Apa no come. Unna man was Apa Ilo." Somor said and Bilbo stared at him.

"How much do you remember of your life Somor?"

"Ots, see day ememer eet." Somor said and Bilbo stared at the dragon baby, he knew dragons were intelligent but he had never imagined that they were this intelligent.

"You remember everything?" Bilbo said and Somor nodded. "How?"

"Usd do." Somor said and shrugged.

"I never knew that dragons could remember all they learned, why don't they rule all of middle earth?"

"En owda et sweepy ots, otta sweep a wea wot." Somor said and yawned. "Sweepy now."

"Adas too." Vladis said and was set on the bed, she crawled over to her brother and curled herself around him. Bilbo smiled and gently stroked their little heads, they purred contentedly and he smiled down at them, as they fell asleep. Somor always let out a growling little snore that Bilbo thought adorable, though his sister was quiet in slumber.

He watched the children sleep for a few more moments, before he turned towards Thorin. "You should take her, my arms are getting tired and I want to sleep a bit more."

"I will be here when you wake up my love." Thorin said and took Thea from Bilbo. Bilbo closed his eyes and fell into sleep as his body recovered from its ordeal.


End file.
